Memories
by Butterbiscuits72
Summary: She was hesitated, but jump right into my arms so I held her bridal style. I felt so happy. This is exactly how the knights look when they held their sweetheart before they went off together.
1. Neji

**This is my first story and I would love it if you could review and tell me what you think. I'm not scared of criticisms so don't hold back. Hope you enjoy -**

**FYI: This is a series of one-shots**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the movie Sweeney Todd. It's awesome!**

My father always told me to never show any signs of fear in front of people. He says it's a disgrace and will shame the great Hyuuga clan. But what does it matter? I'm a member of the branch family. Who cares if I show fear or not? All the focus is on the main house while the branch house is just their bodyguards, their slaves. Every branch member is assigned a main house member to guard. My father was the guardian of the leader of the main house Hiashi, his own older brother. And today I was going to be assigned to my uncle's daughter, Hinata. Today was her third birthday and as tradition the branch member is to be branded with the caged bird seal in order to protect the secrets of our clan when the heir comes of age. I hated the main branch for this. How could they treat their own family like slaves? I swore from then on to hate the main house. Today, however, for some insane reason my father was HAPPY today. Today of all days he's happy that his only son, his only child is going be turned into a slave to a three year old GIRL!? A GIRL, just when I thought it couldn't be more degrading I get assign to a GIRL. HOW COULD HE BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS!? Will that was it! I knew from then on I was going to HATE THE MAIN HOUSE AND THAT GIRL FROM NOW ON!

"Neji, hurry up. I don't want to be late" my father yelled from down the hall.

Damn father the one day he decides to be cheery. It was the same day he sold his son as a slave to a three year old girl. Lord, what happening to the world? As we went to the main house or to the "party" father calls. I was prepared to hate this girl called hinata. I have never met her before, but I was set to hate her for the rest of my life.

"Here we are" father said stopping at the gate to be greeted by his older twin brother and my Uncle Hiashi.

Out of the two brothers my father is said to be the nicer one. This was believable to me because I have yet seen my uncle go without a day of scowling.

"Greeting brother I see you brought Neji" my Uncle Hiashi said and unlike my father he did not sound happy at all.

"Ah yes I did so tell me where is….. "My father was interrupted by my aunt.

"Hinata" my aunt asked, though my uncle scowls a lot, my aunt was a beautiful and kind person.

Looking at my aunt and uncle, it made me wonder. How did Hinata look like? I looked at my uncle. He had a harsh face and always scowls. I try to image him as a girl. I shudder at the thought. He does NOT look good as a girl. Then I look at my aunt. My aunt was beautiful and had a very kind heart. She always treated me with such kindness, which made it hard to hate her. But still she was physical weak, but my uncle loved her didn't he? Just seeing them together you could tell they were very close. However, I could tell my uncle wasn't the only person that loved her.

"Oh Hinshu" my father said blushing a bit.

So that why he's been so cheerful! He was just excited to see my aunt. Of all the no good things in the world. This was one of them.

"She preparing for the party" she said smiling.

She looked down at me "Ah I see you brought Neji-kun".

She kneeled down to my level and took my hands.

"I'm so happy you came Neji-kun. I just know you and Hinata will get along well." she said giving me one of her warm smiles.

Damn it isn't right for someone from the main house to be this nice. How was I supposed to hate her? Father coughed behind me when I didn't say anything.

"Oh I'm happy to be here" I lied, but I do not return the smile.

Who in the world would be happy to came to a party when you're about to be a slave to a three year old girl?

"I'm glad", she said as she stands up, but she still held my hand.

"I'll show you to Hinata now " and she led me away from my father.

I glance back at father who was giving me an encouraging smile. I just stared back as I watch my chance to escape grew farer and farer away with each step I took towards the stupid girl I now have to guard.

"Huh" Hiashi grunted.

"What" his bother asked?

"Your son, Neji" he said.

"What about him?" he was confused.

Hiashi turned to look at his twin brother. Though for years Hizashi has hated Hiashi. The brothers' relationship has improved over the years. Now, Hizashi can actually tolerate Hiashi now.

"He's like your mini clone" he smiled

His brother smiled at the comment and even chuckled a bit. "You think so?"

"I know so" he then got serious for a bit.

"Well", Hizashi turned to face Hiashi "I guess it not a coincidence you're assigning him to Hinata, I'm I right"?

"I knew I would be able to repay you someday" Hiashi said smiling a bit again.

"We will see" Hizashi said with now a bitter smile of his own.

"She as cute as a bug's ear Neji-kun and I just know you're going to love her", my aunt said excitedly.

"Great" I said, but truthfully I could care less if she was as cute as a bug's ear.

BUGS DON'T EVEN HAVE EARS. We stop outside at the south side of the Hyuuga house.

"Wait here Neji"; my aunt said "I'm going to get Hinata".

I nodded as she went inside leaving me to wait outside. I sat on the porch as I waited for my aunt. For the first time ever I was really nervous. Is Hinata going to be mean and strict or kind and gentle? Then an even worse thought came to mind what if she acted like uncle. I shudder at the thought, but it didn't matter how she acts or looks like. I sworn I will hate the main house and Hinata will be no acceptance. I will hate Hinata for the rest of my life, whether she is nice or mean.

"Neji-kun", my aunt said

I turned around and saw her smiling down at me.

"Are you ready", She asked?

I just nodded. I was ready to meet my doom. Fist clutched I was ready to hate her.

"Okay Neji-kun may I introduced my little hime Hinata-chan", my aunt said as she move aside to reveal a small girl.

A small CUTE girl with the famous Hyuuga's eyes, but her eyes looked more purple then white. Her skin was pale like the rest of the family, but her cheeks flared with blush when she looked at me. She was CUTE!? She almost looked like my aunt except with shorter hair, but two long strands of dark hair frame her cute face. She looked so scared at first that she ran to hide behind my aunt. She was even blushing more.

"Hinata-chan don't be scared. It's just Neji-kun, he's your new friend" my aunt said.

Hinata looked up at my aunt, who gives her a warm and encouraging smile.

"Go on", she encouraged.

Hinata looked at me again and she blushed even harder making her look even cuter. She timidly walks up to me. I tense up for the first time out of nervousness instead of hatred. I didn't know what to do. I sworn to hate the main house and Hinata, but damn she looked too cute.

"Um hello Neji-ni-san" she said as she bow down to me.

Darn it she even sounded cuter then she looks, but the way she spoke was gentle and quiet. Instead of the harsh mean tone I was excepting. Before I looked like an idiot I returned the greeting.

"It is nice to meet you Hianta-sama"

Still blushing she said to me "I hope we can be friends Neji".

I couldn't help it I had to smile. She was just like my aunt. Kind, gentle, heck she was even cute for an icky girl.

"I'll be glad to your friend Hinata-sama", I said and she returned my smile with a warm smile of her own.

"I'm glad" Hinata said.

At the sight of her smile my heart beat quicken and I could feel the start of a blush of my own. So to distract her I took her hand.

"Huh?" she said surprise by my action.

"Come on Hinata-sama let play", I said.

She smiled again "Okay", and she follows me as I took her to play.

I guess the main house wasn't so bad after all I thought as I play with Hinata. I look at Hinata laughing as she played. Maybe being a guardian for a member of the main house won't be so bad after all.

"How are they" Hiashi asked his wife sounding a bit nervous.

Hinshu turned and patted her husband's face "You did good old man. You did good".

He smiled "Hey".

She smiled too "I think Neji-kun will be fine with his new job".

The two watch as Hinata and Neji played for a bit and were looking for forward to what was hopefully a bright future for both of the children.

**End at the Day:**

The party was over and the council decided to put the seal on tomorrow. And on top of that me and Hinata-sama had lots of fun.

"So Neji do you had a good time" my father asked.

Ever since I met Hinata I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Yes, I had a great time" I said happily.

"Good", my father said quietly smiling to himself.

_Hiashi__ came over to brother's house late in the night._

"So it looks like they get along quiet well", Hiashi said.

Hizashi nodded" thank you" he said

Hiashi looked at his brother shocked "What"!?

"Thank you" he repeated.

He laughed a bit before he continues "You know at first I was against the idea about Neji guarding Hinata-chan, but now I see what you done".

He turned to look at Hiashi and smiled at him "I can't thank you enough of what you done for my son".

Hiashi smiled too "So I guess we're even now, huh"?

"I guess we are" Hizashi said.

**That all folks. I know that how neji didn't really meet Hinata that way, but hey it my story here. Plus this makes it more interesting. So tell me what you think and don't hold back on any mean criticisms. I would like to know if it sinks or not. Thank you  
**


	2. Kiba

**Hello again this one is with Kiba. And I would like to thank for those who review my story. There are not many, but hey you got to remember the little people too you know.**

**First off is…..**

**Takara Makoto (You rock-)**

**. (Thank you)**

**So here we go again and this time it's dog boy's turn. Enjoy X3**

"Rocky, Rocky where are you" I yelled as I walked across the park.

Oh damn if I didn't find Rocky soon. Mom is going to have my head. I tremble at the thought. I had to find him quick.

"Rocky" I yelled "Rocky".

But then all of a sudden I heard something. I first I thought it was bells, but when I listen more closely. I realize it was someone laughing. I followed the noise, curious of whom it was. Someone was behind this bush and so was…….

"Rocky" I cried out of joy.

"I finally find you" I said.

He didn't get up to greet me, but sit at where he was.

"Oh is he your dog", someone asked.

"Huh", I said and look up.

I froze. It was girl was asking me and plus Rocky was with her. She was cute.

"I'm sorry I didn't know", she said sounding worried.

So this was the person that I heard. Whoa, she really cute. She had really bluish short hair and strange color eyes that were so cool. I couldn't help, but stare until she got my attention.

"I'm so sorry", she hang her head "I just found him and he was just so nice", but my laughter interrupted her.

"Oh man don't worry about. This guy always runs away", I said as I joined her on the ground.

"Oh that good I was afraid that I was causing you trouble", she said.

I smiled at her "Nay, no worries about its cool".

"That good", she said retuning the smile.

I stuck out my hand," I'm Kiba".

She stared at it, but took it "I'm Hinata" she said.

I shook her hand "Nice to meet ya Hinata-chan".

"Nice to meet you too Kiba-kun", she said.

"So you really like Rocky", I asked as Rocky barked at the sound of his name.

"Yes", Hinata said hugging him earning her a licking from Rocky.

She giggled which sounded a lot like bells to me.

"He's really sweet", she said.

I smiled "Yeah he really sweet on cute girls".

"Oh", she said blushing which made me blush too, realizing what I just said.

"Thank you" she said playing with her fingers.

She was so darn cute. She looked really weird with her face being so red, but it only made her look cuter. Is it even humanly possible for anyone being this cute?

"HINATA-SAMA", I heard a boy yelled.

I quickly jumped to my feet and Rocky was growling when a long hair girl appeared out of the bush.

"Hinata-sama", the girl panted only it didn't really sound like a girl to me.

"There you are", the long hair person panted.

"Neji-ni-san I'm so sorry", Hinata said getting up.

Neji hugged her, "Where have you been".

I felt mad. For some odd reason, who the heck was this person? Why was this person looking for Hinata? And what with the long hair?

"I was in the park playing with Rocky" she said.

"Rocky?" Neji said and once again Rocky barked at the sound of his name.

"Well, who's this guy" Neji said pointing at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know you girly hair freak", I said.

Neji got mad "Who you calling a girly hair freaky you smelly dog".

"Neji-ni-san, please" Hinata begged, "He's my friend".

"Your what?" we both said at the same time.

"My friend" she said again.

"Right Kiba-kun", she asked looking at me.

"Ah oh right I'm her friend", I said smiling and yet was somehow disappointed that she only called me her friend.

"Huh well stay away Hinata-sama. She an heiress", Neji said.

"What an heiress", I asked.

"Someone who's very important", Neji said.

"Whoa that cool Hinata-chan" I said.

This made her blush again.

"Thank you", she said.

Neji looked madder "Come on Hinata. We've get to go", Neji said as they walked away.

"Hey wait", they stop and turned around "Just where do you think you two girls are going".

Forget what I said about Neji looking mad. Neji looked PISSED now.

"I'M A BOY" he yelled.

"WHAT!" I said shocked.

"Then what with the long hair", I asked thinking things were a bit backwards here. "Weren't girls supposed to have long hair while the guy has short hair"?

"IT JUST THE WAY THINGS ARE", he yelled again.

"Neji-ni-san, please don't yelled at my friend", Hinata-chan said tugging at his sleeve.

She bowed at me "We're sorry we disturb you".

I shrugged "It's cool" and she smiled at me.

As they walked away I yelled after Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, I see you soon again okay"?

She waved back at me.

"Okay", she yelled back and walk out of my sight.

Rocky whimpered missing his new playmate. I patted his head.

"Yeah, I know. I miss her already", I muttered as I head back home with the memory of the cute shy girl running through my mind

**It is done and RIP ROCKY.**

**Rocky was my friend's dog that passed away. He was such a sweetie, but Rocky in the story. Well……. part of his liking for cute girls came from my (same) friend's dog Jango. He is such a pervert I swear. But anyways I hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Sasuke

**Hello again. I'm back and I am very hungry and if you guys can find me some great orange chicken. I might update faster, but I digress. This chapter is for the Emo King himself Sasuke. I never really understood why he was so popular with the girls, but I guess things are left as a mystery. Enjoy **

**Thanks to those who review or/and read this story and lived to tell the tale. I'm so happy no one puked after reading my stories. -**

**. (A big thank you to you -)**

**Paranoidbychoice **

**Kawaiiitahina123 **

**.lover**

**Takara Makoto (A MEGA BIG THANK YOU FOR YOU and a cookie for your troubles) **

**Disclaimer: I don't know naruto or any of the characters in naruto. If I did I might finally understand a few things that, till this day still confuse me. It a long list of questions. X3**

"Sasuke", my mom called from downstairs.

"What", I hollered back.

"You need to hurry! Today the day", she yelled cheerful.

I flinch "I know mom".

Today was my first day of school. I should be celebrating, but instead it took a turn for the worse. Today was not only the day that I finally get to go to school, but I also had to walk the Hyuuga heiress Hinata to school with me. Lord, what so important about this girl. She is just a stupid girl, people. But no my mom was so excited about today unlike me which I was practically dreading. I MEAN COME ON IF SHE WAS AN HEIRESS WHY DOESN'T SHE GET A BODYGUARD TO WALK WITH HER OR SOMETHING!

"Sasuke", my mom said who appeared in the doorway.

"What", I snapped and she frowns at me.

"You need to hurry you can't be late for your first day", she said as she started to comb my hair.

"I know mom", I said feeling irritated at being rush.

"Well then if you know then you also know you have a mission too then", she said.

"Mom walking a girl to school is NOT a mission", I pointed out.

"Oh why not", she asked.

"She a girl", I said isn't that reason enough?

"So", she asked again?

"Mom, girls are gross and annoying", I said "They always try to hug me or talk to me or even try to hold my hand".

"That because my Sasuke so handsome", she smiled hugging me.

I glared at her, but she just smiled and ruffled my comb hair.

"Done" and she walk me to the front door.

"Whatever" I said as I grab my things.

"Ah cheer up duckie I heard she really cute ", my mom said giving me a wink before I left.

I shook my head moms can be really weird sometimes.

_Entering the kitchen full of adults:_

"I can't wait for our children to get married", Mikoto said.

Hiashi, who was drinking coffee, choked "Hold on now whoever said marriage".

"Oh I know our grandchildren will look so beautiful", Hinshu said.

"Wait! Now hold on they're only kids now", Hiashi tried to point out.

But the wives weren't listening, but were discussing their future grandchildren's names.

"Give it up Hyuuga you know our wives. Once they get an idea it won't leave their heads", Fugaku said.

_In the streets:_

I was crossing the streets when all of a sudden.

"Excuse me", I heard someone said.

I turn to see a girl!! Gross, she had pink hair, green eyes and a really wide forehead. Who the heck has pink hair? Maybe it a wig.

"What do you want", I said 5 second with her and I'm already annoyed.

"Well", she was blushing and shuffling her feet "I was wondering if you could show me where I can find the ninja school".

How about if I show you my fist I was tempt to say, but dad always told me NOT to hit girls. Even if they were icky.

"Down the street and take a right turn on the four ways", I said.

"Ah, thank you ", she smiled.

"Whatever", I said as I continue on my so called mission because that annoying girl had distracted me.

I was almost there, but stop at a corner. I had to ready myself for anything. Just get her and go to school and that it. It'll be all over in just a complete of minutes. I still couldn't help, but hesitated. The idea of running the other away seems very tempting, but that would be the loser way out.

Just step out and try to act calm and cool about it. If she starts to hug you just remain calm and don't hit her .At first I was expecting to be attacked by a tight hug or a scream, but instead nothing. At first I didn't see her and thought I got the wrong house. But then I saw her……..

She was just sitting on the steps. Just waiting, she was wearing a kimko and she had really short hair for girl, but then I notice there was two long strands framing her face. I was shock most girls were ugly and gross, but this girl was actually…….*gulp* cute. She was really pale and she had the weirdest and prettiest eye color I ever saw. They were close to the color of the moon, pale shiny and big. Then all of a sudden she notices me.

"Oh", she looked surprise by my presence and looked away blushing.

She looked like a tomato being so red, but damn a cute tomato. I walk up to her, but she didn't look at me. This was strange usually girls would stare at me which was REALLY creepy. This girl was interesting.

"Are you Hinata" I asked?

She still didn't look at me, but nodded her head. She was quiet for a girl, which was new to me too, but a lot better than always having to hear screaming and stuff.

"I'm Sasuke I'm going walk you to school today "I said just act cool it'll be over in a few minutes.

She got up and bow without STILL NOT LOOKING AT ME.

"Thank you very much Sasuke-san for walking me", she said real quiet that I COULD BARELY HEAR HER.

"It fine", I said as I turn to hide the blush coming on. How could a girl be this cute? It's not right I say NOT RIGHT!

"Come on will or we'll be late", I said as I walk away WANTING TO GET AWAY and yet not wanting to at all. What wrong with me?

She follow behind and neither of us talk she just keep her eyes ahead. The walk wasn't actually so bad she didn't try to hug me or talk to me or even try to touch me. It was almost pleasant, but really weird. I turned to steal a glance at her. I guess she wasn't so bad to look at, but…….whe really was strange though her hair color was weird, but kind of pretty hair to tell you the truth and her eyes were just really……

"Cute", I said out loud.

"Excuse me", she asked.

Crap

"Ah nothing we better hurry or we'll be late", I said rushing ahead, but she didn't follow.

I turned confused and saw that she was blushing real bad now and playing with her fingers.

"Do you really think I'm cute", she asked?

I felt myself starting to turn red and trying to keep my clam.

"Of course not girls are gross", I yelled.

She flinched and lower her head some more.

"Sorry", she squeled and started to walk.

As she passed me and I saw she was crying though. Oh crud she was crying. I remember my mom saying.

_Flashback:_

"_Sasuke, you shouldn't make girls cry", she said._

"_Why not", I asked._

"_Because you'll be curse and the guilt will haunt you forever till you die", she said trying to be scary._

"_Yeah right", I snorted._

_End of Flasback:_

I didn't know if it was true or not, but I did actually felt bad. I mean I had nothing against her even she was a girl, but a boy can't say a girl is cute. It just not right, but still I didn't like this "guilt" feeling either.

"Hey Hinata", I said as I caught up to her.

She turned around and stops, but tries to conceal the fact that she was crying.

"Yes", she said through sniffs.

"I'm sorry of what I said earlier", I said.

She shook her head.

"It's fine. I get it all the time", she said trying to smile, but tears were running down her face.

"Don't be stupid you're crying", I pointed out.

She bows her head in defeat. Dang, there was no way of pleasing this girl.

I sigh "Look you don't look weird", but I guess THAT DIDN'T HELP EITHER BECAUSE SHE JUST CRIED HARDER

"Yes, I do! All those other girls said so they say! They say I have weird eyes and that my hair too short", she cried and sank to the ground.

"And you let them say that? Why don't you fight back", I asked?

"What the point there more of them then me", she cried.

"Geezh, you get pick on by more than one girl", I asked?

She nodded. Damn who know girls could be mean? I took a step closer to her.

"Listen, you don't look weird. Those other girls are just stupid and beside", I sigh I can't believe I'm saying this, "Your eyes are really pretty and your hair not short".

She stopped crying after a little while and look up at me" Really", she asked?

"Yeah, really", I said.

"But my hair", she started playing with and I tug at one of her long strands of hair.

"It long see and you know what", I said.

She shook her head not knowing.

"I like long hair", I said earning me a cute tomato-color blush on her face.

"Now come on", I said as I pulled her up "Well be late for class if we don't hurry".

"Sasuke-san", she said.

"What", I asked and was caught off guard when she smiled at me.

"Thank you", she said.

I couldn't stop and smiled back," Whatever".

So I guess in the end girls were okay or at least one of them was okay.

**Gah that took forever and it was hard to find the name of Sasuke's parents. His mom is really pretty. I can't believe a guy like Sasuke's mom is married to a guy like him. It's crazy!**

**Well thanks for reading my story and living through it as you read it. Thank you **


	4. Naruto

**Hello butterbiscuits, - I'm back and here again to torture you with tales of Hinata. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AND I'LL SHOW NO MERCY BWHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I'LL RULE THIS WORLD AND ALL ITS INHABITANTS WITH AN IRON FIST AND FRESHLY BAKE COOKIES. **

**Being sleep deprive is fun. X3**

_**Talk-demon**_

_Talk-kid_

**People to thank:**

**Kawaiiitahina123**

**.lover**

**Takara Makoto**

**HeartBrokenHinata**

**You guys are awesome with a capital A**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own a nice comfort bed that I wish I was sleeping in right now.**

I was ready to face today. Today was the day when I finally beat my greatest rival, Sasuke. You'll not beat me this time Sasuke and Sakura will be looking at me this time. I rush over to school. Though it was night time, the school was having it annual night time savage hunt. They had it every year and this time I was going to win and get Sakura's love. Everyone was there and so was Sakura. She was so pretty and smartest and nicest girl ever. She had pink bubble gum hair and amazing jade green eyes. I saw her waving at me. Oh my gosh could she be waving at me. I wave back. She smiled and started to run over to me. It a dream came true.

_**Sakura, Sakura you know I'm getting pretty sick of that girl**_

_Shut it fox_

_**What you should be focuses on is winning and not that pink hair monster**_

_She not a monster_

_**Tell that to your bruises she gave you**_

_She doesn't mean it_

_**Lord it like trying to talk to a brick wall here**_

"Sakura-chan" I said happily.

"Sasuke-kun" she said.

_Wait, what?_

_**Told ya**_

I turned around slowly as she ran over to see SASUEK!! That bastard! He's always hogging all the attention and Sakura. What so special about him anyways?

_**Beside the fact he has some brains**_

_Hey I resent that _

_**I resent you too**_

"How are you Sasuke-kun", Sakura ask smiling at him.

He glared at her, "Fine, now go away".

"Oh but Sasuke-kun! I wanted to know if you wanted to be my parent for the annual Savage Hunt," she asked.

I can't believe she likes this jerk.

"No", I heard someone else said and it was Ino, "He's going to be my partner forehead girl".

Ino had pale blond hair and pale blue eyes. She was okay, but Sakura was ten times prettier and smarter than her.

"Grr Ino-pig why don't you mind your own business", Sakura yelled at Ino.

Not only was she smart and pretty. She was also strong and tough.

_**Gah, it like you're obsesses with her.**_

_Shut up _

_**You know brat there are other girls out there**_

_But I want her_

_**She doesn't even like you**_

_Yes, she does and I'll prove it_

_**This can only leave to disaster, kit **_

"You want to fight forehead girl", Ino threaten.

"Bring it on Ino-pig", Sakura said.

"This is stupid", Sasuke said and walk off as the two girls face off.

With Sasuke out of the way this was my chance to talk to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura" I call.

She looks at me when I called her and my heart beat faster.

"What do you want Naruto" she said in an unfriendly tone.

_**See**_

_Didn't I tell you shut up?_

_**You did, but I didn't listen**_

"I was just wandering if you wanted to be my partner" I asked feeling really nervous.

She laughed "No way, me and Sasuke-kun are already partner".

_**Do I need to say it?**_

_Lalalalalala Not listening_

_**WELL THIS IS DEGRADING**_

"No you're not forehead girl" Ino yelled "He didn't ask you".

"I know that, but just you wait Ino-pig once the teacher pairs us up. You'll see me and Sasuke-kun will be pair up just like we were might to" Sakura sighed with a dreamy far off look.

_**Just when I thought you were the only obsesses one here**_

_Why don't you ever leave me alone?_

_**I wish I could**_

"You're delirious forehead girl if you ever think you and Sasuke-kun will be pair up" Ino snapped.

"We were made for each other and love will conquer all" Sakura said.

I couldn't stand it. Sasuke get all the girls and the attention while he does nothing, but be a jerk about it. I can't stand it.

_**And I can't stand the fact you're so work up about a girl who doesn't even like you**_

_Don't you have a life to ruin or something?_

_**Yeah yours, but the pink hair monster is doing that for me already**_

"She's not a monster" I yelled out. I quickly cover my mouth after I shouted that out.

Sakura was really pretty, but she wasn't really pretty was she was mad.

_**She looks more than an oni**_

_You would just be quiet! You already got me in trouble _

_**And yet you were the one who called her a monster **_

"Now Sakura-chan I didn't mean that you were a monster at all I promise" I said trying to reason with her.

_**There no point with reasoning with her, brat. She like a ram**_

_Stop calling her names_

_**Then admit you're in denial**_

_In denial about what_

_**Lord!Just forget I'll just set back and watch as she tries to beat you up again**_

_You bastard_

"Naruto" she said as she cracks her knuckles.

"Aw come on Sakura. I didn't mean it." I said, but it was no good. She started to walk over to me and I pretty sure it wasn't to hug me.

"Well at least I'm a lot nicer then that jerk Sasuke" I pointed out.

_**True, but she doesn't care**_

_I thought you were going to leave me alone_

_**I got bored**_

"How dare you call Sasuke-kun a jerk" Sakura said.

"Yeah he's a lot cooler then you and smarter. So I wouldn't be talking you retard" Ino said.

The one time they agree with each other is the time when they usually beat me up. Oh lord why me?

_**On your mark get set**_

"Ah" I screamed as I ran as fast as I could from the two who wanted to beat me up.

"Naruto get back here" Sakura yelled.

"You'll pay for calling Sasuke-kun a jerk" Ino yelled too.

"But he is" I said.

"Shut up" They said together as they chase me around school's ground.

I got to lose them or else I'll get beat up for sure and then I'll never be able to go on the savage hunt with Sakura-chan.

_**She chases you around while trying to beat you up! I swear you humans have a twisted sense of love.**_

_Hey nobody is perfect you know_

_**I know and you're a fine example**_

_Hey_

_**Save it for later kit and watch out for the girl**_

_What?_

I turned around to see Sakura waving a fist at me.

"Ah shoot she's really serious now" I mutter to myself.

"Naruto watch out" Ino yelled.

"What" I asked.

Sakura stop running "Stop you idiot stop".

"Huh?", but it was too late. I crash into something and it was not comfort.

"Ow" I rubbed my head.

"Now you done it cheese head" Sakura said as she and Ino looked worried.

I don't get it I thought they were mad at me. Why would they look worried?

_**Take a look at what you crash into brat**_

I turned back to see what I crash into and it was a girl. Oh crap

"I'm so sorry. I didn't watch where I was going. I didn't mean to run into. Are you okay?" I said.

"Hinata-sama, are you okay" I look up and saw a Neji coming over. Oh crap now I'm done for.

"Hinata" I asked the girl.

She looked up at me and blushed and I think I blushed too. She had some weird eyes color, but it was kinda cool and her face was all red, but it actually made her look kinda of cute.

"Owie", she said.

"Ah sorry" I said as I got up and extend a hand out to her.

She looks at my hand and then me "Oh" she blushed even more "Thank you….."

"Naruto" I finished for her.

"Oh well thank you Naruto-kun" she said smiling at me.

She grabs my hand and I help her up. I don't remember anybody calling me Naruto-kun before.

_**She cute, kit**_

_Yeah_

_**Cute enough to eat**_

_Yea-Wait a minute_

"Hinata-sama" Neji yelled again nearly reaching us. Shoot I forgot about him.

It was said that this guy reach rookie of the year last year. I stood no chance against him.

He glared at me when he finally reaches us. "What do you do to Hinata-sama"?

"I didn't do anything I swear. I just bump into her" I panicked.

"How dare you swine" he hissed.

_**Whoa someone pissed**_

_Not helping_

_**You got yourself into this so got yourself out of this**_

_You are no help_

"Neji-ni-san" Hinata called "He said he was sorry though".

Neji turned around to face Hinata and placed his hands on her shoulders "You shouldn't been running off like that you got us worry".

Us? That didn't sound so good. Why can't things ever go my way for once?

"Everyone it's time for the savage hunt" I heard a teacher called.

Thank you Karma

I was about to leave, but was stop when a hand grip my shoulder. It was Neji and boy did he look scary.

"You better watch out for yourself punk" he threatens.

"Yes sir" I said and quickly ran off.

"There was no reason to scare him likes that" Hinata pouted.

"Hinata-sama" Neji sighed "He's dangerous. You shouldn't hang around him".

"He doesn't seem dangerous" Hinata pointed out.

He rolled his eyes "Let just get this over with".

"Okay we'll pair up in two for the savage hunt. The team with all the items on the list has to get back here first before any other team to win. Okay" Teacher informed.

"Right" everyone said.

"Okay now for the teams" teacher said.

Throughout the crowd of students you could hear the girls chant "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun".

I don't care about if I win or not I just want Sakura on my team.

"Choji and Ino" Teacher said.

"Oh no not fatso" Ino mourned.

"Hahaha serves you right Ino-pig" Sakura taunted.

"Sakura and Shino"

"What" Sakura said in disbelief?

"Hahaha who talking now! Huh forehead girl?" Ino said.

Ah man then who on my team.

"Naruto and Hinata"

Oh no I turned to see Neji glaring at me. I'm dead.

"Okay now get in your teams" Teacher yelled.

I walk over to Hinata, but was stop by Neji.

"Listen, you swine if you do anything to Hinata-sama it'll be the death of you" he threatens.

"Got it" I said and he walked away.

Man he super scary.

"Oh Naruto-kun are you alright" Hinata asked as she walked over to me.

"Huh" I shook my head "Oh yeah I'm fine".

She smiled "That good".

_**Well at least she not mean unlike some pink hair monster**_

_Shut up_

If truth be told Hinata was nice and all, but I didn't want her as a partner. I wanted Sakura, but maybe if I win this savage hunt Sakura would be impress and then she'll praise me.

_**And you really think that would work?**_

_Yeah_

_**Oh how the mighty have fallen**_

"Everyone on their mark" Teacher yelled. Everyone was ready, list at hand. "Get set GO".

The hunt was on and I was determined to win. Hinata wasn't that bad of a partner and our chances of winning looked good. But she was really quiet and keeps blushing if I was ever near her or even touch her. What wrong with her?

_**Lord either you're blind or you're really that stupid brat**_

_What? What I'm I not getting_

_**Figure that out for yourself**_

"What last on the list" I asked Hinata.

"Um it's a red flower" she said.

"Awesome" we were in a park and flowers were everywhere. "I'll go this way and you can go the other way".

"Okay" she said.

I looked everywhere, but when I looked behind a bush I found a whole lot of them. "Jackpot"

_**Wow you might actually win for once**_

_Don't get me started fox_

_**Hm**_

Victory was at hand. I pick up the flower, but heard voices from the other side of the bush.

"But Sasuke-kun why wouldn't you accept my feelings for you"?

Why Sakura-chan with Sasuke?

_**You really are clueless you know that?**_

"Why can't you leave me alone" Sasuke said "I already told you I don't like you".

"But why not" she sounded like she was crying now.

"I don't like annoying girls" Sasuke said.

I peek thought the bush to see Sasuke walking away as Sakura was on the ground crying. I walk over to her.

_**I wouldn't if I was you kit**_

_But she upset_

_**Fine it your funeral **_

"Sakura-chan" I said.

She looked up at me and glared at me. "What do you want"?

"Nothing I just saw you crying and-"

"Why can't you just leave me alone, you demon" she screamed me and ran away from me.

It hurt when people are mean to me. They always glared at me calling me a demon when I did nothing wrong. I was so sick of it. I felt like crying myself now, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Hinata with a worried expression on her face.

"Naruto-kun what wrong" she asked.

I realize I was crying, but quickly wipe my tears away. "Nothing I was just thinking" I stood up. "Come on we better hurry if we want to win".

She grabs on to my hand "But you're crying though".

She was right. I was crying and I couldn't stop. I sank to the ground and cried. She seat next to me. She patted my back.

"My mother told me people cried all the time. So it okay to cry" She said.

So I kept crying for a long time and she just seat right next to me not moving. I stop crying after a little while, but I still felt bad.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

I looked up at her "Yeah".

"We're friends right?" she asked blushing as she played with her fingers.

"Friends" I asked?

"Well friends don't let friends cry alone, right" she asked.

"You want to be my friend" I asked and she nodded. "You don't think I worthless or dangerous or something like that".

"Oh no I think Naruto-kun is brave and determined and- oh"she stopped herself and blushed.

I stared at her and then laughed. "Thanks Hinata".

She glanced at me and smiled. I stood up and help her up.

"Well it looks like we're not going to win, but we might as well head back" I said. On our way back Hinata pointed at something in the sky.

"Look" she said and up in the sky were fireworks. They were awesome and I felt a little bit better. I didn't win the game, but I made a new friend. So I guess I did win something in the end.

**It finally done hahahaha. I know some characters are a bit ooc, but I hope you like it.**

**Until next time I'll see you later butterbiscuits. X3**


	5. Gaara

**Ah hello it great to see that all of you guys made it this far. By the way this chapter is about Gaara. He was so cute as little kid and then he got mess up in the head and now he just flat out scares me. O.o But whenever I see the sad chibi Gaara I always thought that HE REALLY NEEDS A HUG. So spread the love and give a hug people. Don't be shy now. And it brings me to tears knowing how great it is you guys are reading this. Well okay it really doesn't bring me to tears, but I really am grateful you guys are reading. Enjoy o**

_**Demon**_

_Kid_

**Thanks you for those who review**

**Takara Makoto**

**kawaiiitahina123**

**And thank you for those who are reading **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own a cute potato head. I named him Gerard.**

I was standing at the gate of unknown town. The gate was enormous to me, but I wasn't afraid. I ran away from my so called home to find a better place to live. Where I can to live a normal life where no one knew me so they wouldn't fear me anymore. As I approached the gate there were two guards. I went right in hoping to go unnoticed by them.

"Hey kid", one of them called out.

I was wrong. I stop and stared by at them clutching my teddy bear closer. The one with bandages over his face walks over towards me. I tried to remain calm.

He stopped right in front of me "Where you from kid".

I gave him a hard stare and he seems uncomfortable with.

"Out of town" I replied.

"Where are your parents" the other was now standing next to him.

I glared at him too, but answered "I don't have any parents".

Well this was kind of true my father disown me calling me a demon. Yet another reason why I ran away from that place.

He seems just as uncomfortable as his partner. "Well I think maybe we should bring you over to someone who can help you then".

Sand was already swirling around me "I don't want any help".

The sand storm hides my escape.

"Where he go" I heard one of them yelled.

"Maybe we should go after him" the other said.

"No we should inform then Hokage about this" the first one said.

I didn't want anyone to know I was here because I didn't want anyone to know where I was from. And I definitely didn't want them to inform anyone from that place where I came from. I'm not ever going back to that place. I ran as quickly as I could as I tried to keep my distance from anyone. I got tired of running and started to walk aimlessly around town. No one approached me or even paid any attention to me. It made me feel a little sad, but I couldn't help feel a little relieved too. But I need a place to hide. Those guards are probably trying to look for me now, but where could I hide? I walk pasted a playground. I guess I could hide here. This would give me a chance to blend in and I would be able to play with kids my own age. But then again they might not accept me.

_**You could always kill them**_

_Oh great you_

_**Just think about Gaara blood sweet warm blood flowing out**_

_No I refused leave me alone_

I heard a cruel laughter in my head

I refuse to listen to the voice in my head and just stick to swing. At least I could relax for a little while. But then a group of kids came by interrupting my moment of peace. So much for peace and quiet. I watch enviously as they played together. Once again I was ignored, but I wanted to join them. However would they even let me play with them?

"Hey kid" I heard a someone said.

I look up to see a brown hair kid looking at me weirdly.

"Just where are you from kid" he asked?

I thought it was strange for him to call me a kid when he himself was a kid. He also was a weird looking guy with red triangular marks on his cheeks. I didn't answer him and he got furious.

"Hello I'm talking to you here" he said waving a hand in my face. I was starting to get annoyed of him.

"Kiba-kun" I heard a girl called. He turned around as I saw a small girl coming our way.

"Oh Hinata-chan" he greeted when she reach us "I was wondering where you were".

"Oh forgive me" she blushed she was cute when she blushed "I was with Neji-ni-san and he was making sure I was okay".

"Neji" Kiba snarled "That guy is an uptight fun sucker".

Instead of being mad Hinata just smiled "He's not so bad Kiba-kun".

"Whatever" Kiba said stubbornly

She giggled and then notice I was there. When her eyes look into mine I felt a shiver go down my spine. Her eyes where nearly white and pale like the moon, I saw back home except this moon was looking back at me and smiling at me.

"Um hi" she said.

I didn't answer afraid if she might scream at me or something.

"Are you alone" she asked looking a bit concern.

"Ah Hinata-chan why waste your time" Kiba said.

She looked upset with him "Um but Kiba-kun he probably doesn't have anyone else to play with".

Kiba rolled his eyes "Whatever".

I couldn't help, but glare at him.

He just ignored me obviously bored "I'm going to play see ya Hinata-chan".

"Oh but" she turned and looked at me "Do you want to play with me".

She looked innocent enough, but I knew by now that looks could fool, but then again no one knew me and I certainly do not know her. I guess it was okay, right?

_**I don't know maybe she a monster in disguise who trying to fool you**_

_Shut up, shut up_

_**Blood, Blood, Blood**_

I shook my head repeatedly trying to get rid of my murderous thoughts, but Hinata took the wrong way.

"Oh I see" she looked kind of hurt "Maybe next time then".

She was walking away from me, but something made me stop her. She honestly looked hurt and I didn't even hurted her. Maybe she was different.

_**Yeah right and then I'm a cute and cuddly demon raccoon**_

_Argh leave me alone_

"Wait" I called out.

She stops and turned around.

I was afraid at first, but what have I got to loss?

_**Your first victim and my next meal**_

_You pig_

_**No I'm a raccoon…..I think**_

"I want to play with you" I said. I felt stupid for saying this, but I really wanted to play with someone for once instead of just listening to the voice in my head.

_**I'm hurt Gaara I thought we share something special between us**_

_There is nothing special between us_

_**Hehe right**_

_What that supposes to mean_

_**Nothing**_

She looked happy "Really".

I nodded unable to answer.

"Great" she said "Where do you want to play".

I looked around. The slide nay that was too high up. Monkey bars I wasn't really good with climbing. Sandbox that seems about right.

I pointed at the sandbox and she looked at what I was pointing at.

"The sandbox" she said and I nodded.

"Okay" she took my hand and walks me over to the sandbox. Shockley she didn't even flinch and neither did I. Maybe there hope for me after all.

_**Oh I'm bursting into tears here **_

_You're pretty sad aren't you?_

_**And you're pretty pathetic **_

_Shut up_

_**Touchy**_

We played in the sand, but I keep watching her excepting her to run away or something, but she just calmly build a sand castle and smiled back at me every time she caught me staring at her. She was really pretty in a dark kind of way. Her hair was short, but with two long strands framing her face and her hair color reminds me when it completely dark at night. Her eyes were what I liked the most. I was always stared at the moon back at home. It brought me somewhat of a comfort, but it never talk back to me. But this girl with her moon color eyes was playing and talking to me. It was a miracle she wasn't scared of me.

_**It a miracle that we haven't kills her yet**_

_Why we would we kill her?_

_**Come on now Gaara don't lie to me boy I know that you want to see some blood spilling as much as I do**_

_No I'm nothing like you_

_**Huh keep telling yourself that boy keep telling yourself that**_

"Oh" I heard her said and saw her sandcastle was falling.

Making sure no one was watching I help her rebuild the sandcastle in a matter of seconds. She was very still when I did this. I waited a moment or two in silent waiting for a sigh that she hated me or might even be scared of me.

"Wow" she breath catching me off guard.

"You really think it cool" I asked shocked she was screaming her head off.

_**She would be screaming if we just kill her now**_

………_.. being ignored _

_**Well this is just pleasant. The boy has discovered the wonders of girls, great! **_

She nodded smiling at me "That amazing…….um what your name".

_Shoot I forgot about that_

_**Hahaha**_

_Should I tell her my name or just make up one_

_**I vote we kill her**_

_WILL YOU JUST GIVE THAT A REST YOU PSYCHO PATH _

_**NEVER MWHAHAHAHAHA**_

_What was that?_

_**My evil laugh**_

_Just when I thought you couldn't be more insane_

"Um my name is…." I hesitate looking at her up till now she been so nice to me. She even played with me.

_**So then that makes her automatically your girlfriend or something**_

_What that?_

_**Never mind**_

"My name is…."

"Hinata" a voice called out. We both looked up to see a stern looking lady looking at Hinata.

"Just what are you doing" she questioned.

Hinata looked ashamed and her voice gets really quiet and she was trembling "I'm sorry ma'am I was playing with my new friend". I didn't like this lady

_**Neither do I let kill her**_

……_..getting ignored AGAIN_

_**Are you deaf boy?**_

"Well" the lady huff "Playtime is over and we all need to go to school now hurry up. You useless thing you're holding us up".

Hinata bend her head down, clenching her fist. I notice she was trying hard not to cry. Out of pure insanity I held her hand. She looked up at me and I saw tears were already forming, but she smiled dispute that.

"Thank you" she muttered blushing again. If I was blushing too I don't think I could stand it.

_**And I don't think I can stand that we haven't kill anyone yet**_

When we finally reach the mean lady. She eyed me like a piece of shit. I really didn't like that.

"Who is this" she snapped at Hinata who flinched.

She wouldn't look at the lady as she answered "My friend".

"Yes I get that" she was starting to sound impatience and so was I with this bitch. "But what his name you lump". Hinata was about to cry again and that when I had about enough.

"Leave her alone" I snapped back at the bitch.

She looked shocked "Excuse me".

"I said" slower this time "Leave her alone, you bitch you're starting to annoy me".

_**That more likes it**_

"Why you ungrateful little brat" she hissed glaring down at me. She turned her eyes away from me for a moment turned to Hinata.

"You stupid girl get over here" she grabbed Hinata and pulled her away roughly. "We're going to have a little talk as soon as we get back to the academy".

Hinata was frighten and started to tremble again. How dare that bitch scared her she did nothing wrong.

_**And she took our friend away too we can't let her get away with that can we?**_

_No she our friend_

_**That right we should teach her a lesson**_

"Leave her alone" I hissed sand was started to swirl around me and the lady was started to get scared. Good she should be afraid.

She let go of Hinata when sand started to engulf her "No this can't be happen".

"Ah, but it is" I said and completely crushed her inside my sand. Blood poured out from the sand. Kids were screaming and running and Hinata was gone. What have I done?

_**Can you smell that blood sweet isn't it?**_

_But Hinata_

_**Forget about her she probably thinks you're a demon**_

I started to cried "Why does this always happen to me"?

I controlled a sand storm so no one would know I was running away. They probably would even dare, but I didn't want to see Hinata face after I killed that lady. I didn't feel guilty about killing her, but the thought of Hinata terrified of me made me feel sick. I went and hide in a dark alley. No one will find me there. I've be crying ever since I left the parka and now there was no one there to see me cry. Just when I made a friend I screwed it up.

_What wrong with me_

_**Nothing that a killing spree can cure!They made you suffer Gaara they should paid**_

_They should?_

_**Yes they should**_

"Hello" I heard Hinata called.

I shrink closer to the shadows, but she found me. She looked really upset. I couldn't stand that look, but why was she here.

_**I don't know maybe we should beat her up to get some answers**_

………_someone wasn't listening_

_**Damn this is what happens when you introduced a boy to a girl **_

………_Nothing_

_**That it I'm off of women**_

I was too scared to move. I could easy kill her right then and there, but my limbs were frozen I couldn't move. What does she want from me?

She saw me and did the most shocking thing that anyone was ever done to me. She ran over to me and gave me a hug.

_**For once I am speechless as you**_

"I was so worried about you" she cried not letting me go. I was still trying to progress the fact that this girl was hugging me. The girl who saw me killed a few minutes ago.

She let go of me soon after and I was really tempt to hug her back. She wiped away her tears "You have to go people are looking for you".

_What wait?_

_**Told you she was evil**_

_Shut it_

"Please you have to hurry" she begged taking my hand, but I pulled away from her.

"Why are you telling me to leave" I demanded started to feel angry, but she just keeps crying "Because these men are looking for you and they might want to kill you".

"Why should you care if you want to get rid of me" I said angrily.

_**Oh a lover quarrel **_

"Because I don't want anything to happen to my friend" she said. The word friend keeps repeating in my head.

"But I'm a monster" I said calmly. She cried even louder "If you won't leave then they'll take you and never forgive you".

I yelled at her "Well fine I'm a monster anyways so just let me die".

_**WOAH NOW BOY THINKS ABOUT WHAT YOU SAYING**_

_SAY ANOTHER WORD TO ME AND I'M LETTING THOSE GUYS FIND ME_

………_**.For once the raccoon was quiet**_

She cried even harder and hugged me "You meanie if you're killed then I'll be sad".

_Sad?_

_**Whoa**_

"You really care about me" I asked quietly. She just nodded, but was still crying.

_**Huh well this is shocking**_

_I know_

I thought about this. Here I thought I didn't made a friend at all and here was a friend telling me to leave.

_**Okay I'm guessing that what friends do**_

_Really?_

_**No**_

"But what if I don't want to leave" I asked testing her.

She pouted at me.

_**Well that cute**_

"You think I want you to leave" she asked. I didn't say anything and she took my hand.

"Friends look out for each other and so I'm looking out for a new special friend" she muttered blushing.

I sighed I didn't know whether or not to believe her, but I guess I would listen to her. She showed me the way out and we said our good-byes there.

She was tearing up again "Good-bye" she tried to smiled, but fail. "I'm sorry" she said wiping away her tears.

"Hinata" she looked up at me "We're still friends if I leave, right".

She smiled through tears "Right" and for once I smiled back.

"My name is Gaara" I said.

"Gaara" she repeated and wave as I walked away.

_**How sentiment **_

I didn't walk too far out when I was stop by my so called family.

"There you are bro" the make-up wearing pansy said.

"We were worried sick" the bossy girl said.

I wasn't in the mood for their lies "Shut it and take me home".

They flinched and lead the way.

"I hate kids" the pansy muttered, but I didn't care.

I was thinking about the friend I just made and how she was left behind in that misery town.

_**Maybe we should pay that town a visit someday**_

_And destroy it_

_**Now you're speaking my language**_

Someday I'll visit my friend again and I'll make sure she never has to shed a single tear again. Hinata, my first friend.

**Oh my gosh that took a long time. You know honestly I first I didn't really like this couple, but then I read a fanfiction about it and got hook. This one is a little dark and maybe evens a little OOC, but hey hopes you enjoy. X3**


	6. Shikamaru

**Howdy you do? I'm here to bring some joy into your lives. No I don't have cookies (sadly), but I am updating my story isn't that great? *Crickets' noise* I feel so alone here, but anyways. I'm doing something total new here I've never thought much about this couple, but hey got to try everything at least once right? Or was it twice I can't remember. But anyway here you are a Hinata and Shikamaru for ya -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I did own a cd of Escape the Fate WE FIGHT TO LIVE, WE FIGHT FOR PRIDE HUZZAH :3**

_Singing_

_**Thanks who read and reviewed and stuff -**_

**SugarHappyBiChick**

**Takara Makoto**

**kawaiiitahina123 **

**.lover **

Today was really boring. My loud mom was yelling so much I had to get out of the house just to get some peace and quiet for once. I went to the park, but there were others there and so were Ino and Sakura. Man those girls were loud. I thought they were friends, but apparently they stop being friends so now they're enemies. So now they're louder than before. It is too much to ask for some peace and quiet around here. The only place left was the forest, my last retort. I thought over this. It was either the forest or the park, dangerous forest or the loud girls, dangerous forest or loud girls.

"Shut up Ino-pig" I heard Sakura yelled.

"Ha you're one to talk forehead girl" Ino said.

The forest it is then. Man girls are so troublesome. Why they have to argue so much and be so damn loud about it. It not like we want to know that you're fighting.

"Women" I sighed "so damn troublesome".

After walking around for a while I found a neat little spot cover in tall grass. It seems like a good place to watch some clouds. Finally some nice peace and quiet for once. I wish life would be so simple just lying around looking at some clouds without all the noise yelling, arguing. I sighed yeah right like that ever happens still at least it was quiet now. I closed my eyes to enjoy the silence, but when I close my eyes I thought I heard someone singing. I listen in when I notice it got louder. Whoever was singing was great at it. Soft, sweet and on key it was really great. I look up to see if anyone was close, but I saw no one. Against all better judgment I follow the sound to where it might be.

_I'm just a poor wayfaring stranger. Ah traveling through this world of woe, but there no sickness, toll or danger in that bright land to which I go. I'm going there to see my father. I'm going there no more to roam. I'm just a go way over Jordan. I'm just a go way over home._

The sound was getting louder and I was more than curious to know who it was. In the clearing I stop and saw who was singing. It was a girl. She was sitting by herself playing with flowers and singing. So this must be the girl who was singing.

_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child. Sometimes I feel like a motherless child. Sometimes I feel like a motherless child a long way from home._

Amazing, but this girl looked a bit familiar to me. Those eyes of hers were a dead giveaway that she was a Hyuuga, but I thought that Hyuuga were famous for their white eyes. Hers were more a light purple or something. Maybe I saw her at the academy or somewhere else. Whoever she was I wanted to know.

_I want to see my mother. I want to see my father. I want to see my mother. I'm going to live with God. I'm just a going over Jordan. I'm just a going over home. I'm going home to live with God._

She smiled pleased at what she done and held up a flower crown. "Done" she said.

Now was my chance to meet her.

"Hinata" I heard someone called. Hinata looked up.

Shoot

A woman appeared in the clearing with Hinata. She almost looked like her only older. So she must be her mother.

"There you are Hinata-chan. I've been looking for you everyone" she said.

Hinata looked down at her feet blushing. She looked pretty cute with the blush on her face.

"Sorry" she said and her mom patted her on her head smiling at her.

"It okay sweetie, but we got to hurry. Your father was about to go on a wild goose chase when he couldn't find you" Hinata's mom said.

Hinata giggled and they both walked away. So much for meeting her, but at least I was able to enjoy my afternoon.

Huh? Hinata I wonder how I can introduced myself to her.

**My shortest one ever! Wow, but if anyone is wondering about the song Hinata was singing you can't find it anywhere. No I didn't make it up, but it a song I got from my time at choir. No I'm not in a choir, but I was in a choir. It was fun. - Until next my pretties Bwhahahahahahahhaha **


	7. Shino

**Bonjour comment ca va? Welcome to the next chapter of memories. Today it's Mr. Shino himself. So enjoy the reading while I go and torture a few people for taking away my water. **

**Thanks to those who review and read my stories:**

**HeartBrokenHinata**

**Takara Makoto (Hope you get your computer back, hon) **

**.lover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but a bottle of root beer. It great stuff. -**

"Mommy, I don't like him he's gross" yet another playmate whined.

The mother sighed "Alright let go" and they left me alone at the park.

Yet another playmate gross out by my bugs. I sighed. I guess it just me and my bugs again. This was starting to become a bad habit that my mom was telling me about. She would set up play dates only to find out that my play date ran away screaming. It's not my fault that they're afraid of bugs. Well wimps were a better name for them actual. I couldn't understand why people would be scared of something that so much smaller than they are. I walked out of the park to a quieter place where I could play with my bugs in peace. As I walked along I saw a bunch of kids chasing each other. It looks like fun, but I continue to walk.

"No stop leaves me alone" I heard a girl whined.

I looked back to see a small girl about my age been bullied by some other boys.

"Or what you're going to cry" one of them taunted.

"Boo who" the shortest one pretending to cry.

"Hahaha wimp" the tallest one said pushing her to the ground.

Bullies, I hate them, but I didn't want to get involved. Still she looked pretty upset. She looked like she was about to cry, but was trying to keep it in. Her hands were balled up into a fist. The tallest assume the leader of the bullies grab onto her wrist and roughly brought her up to her feet.

"What you got there Hyuuga" he asked at her?

Hyuuga? I looked at her eyes and sure enough they were a lavender pupil less color. So she was a Hyuuga. I thought they were strong, but this girl looked weak.

"No" she shakes her head and tightens her fist.

"The boss asked you a question Hyuuga. Now show us what in your hand" the short one demanded as he grad onto her hand.

She gasps as she flung her fist into his face and held her hand closer to her. The boy she punched fall to the ground. It looked like he wouldn't get up for awhile.

"Don't touch me" she cried now tears forming in her eyes. Okay she wasn't weak just soft.

The one behind tackled her making her drop what she had in her hand. It was a worm.

"Worm-chan" she screamed, but the boy who tackled her made sure she stayed down.

So it was a worm she was protecting. Cute

"Ew" he said obviously gross out by the worm.

The boss looked down at the worm "You were protecting this wimpy thing, Hyuuga".

She wasn't paying attention, but trying to reach the worm. She wasn't scared for herself, but she did look scared for the worm.

"Don't hurt him" she cried.

"Shut up" the boy said as he kicked her in her back.

She looked really upset.

The boss picks up the worm and held it to her face.

"You want the worm Hyuuga" he taunted and then placed it in front of her placing his foot was above it.

"No" she struggled even harder trying to save the worm.

I got to say this girl was different from the others, but that not the reason why I was going to step in cause I like her in all. I was doing it for the worm.

"Hey" I called out and everyone looked at me "Leave her alone".

The boss turned around and glared at me.

"This is none of you beeswax bub so get lost" he said.

I glared back at him "I can't do that".

"Hehe" he laughed "And why that".

"You guys are bully that girl and that worm" I stated "I can't let you do that".

"And why not" he crossed his arms in front of him.

My glared deepen "Because they're harmless and it not right to pick on others smaller then you".

He laughed at me unafraid and then pointed at me "And what are you going to do about it".

"Have you ever heard of the Aburame clan" I asked happy to see they paled.

"You mean that clan of bug users" the boy who had the little Hyuuga down asked.

She was a looking at me with hope in her eyes. Kind made me felt happy that I was doing this.

"That right and if you don't want to find ants in your pants in the next five seconds I suggest that you leave the girl and the worm alone now" I threaten as my bugs begun to swarm.

They took my threat to heart as they ran away screaming while dragging their unconscious friend away. I walked up and pick up the worm. It was okay and the girl seems fine. She walked up and smiled at me.

"Thank you for saving me" she said.

"Um your welcome" I said surprise she didn't ran away when she saw my bugs swarm.

Her smiled got bigger and she held out her hand "My name's Hinata".

I looked at her hand then her and shook it "Shino".

She looked at the worm in my hands "Is worm-chan okay".

"The worm fine, but why are you playing with a worm" I asked.

She looked up at me again "Because they're cute".

"You find worms cute" I was shocked.

She nodded smiling "I think all bugs are cute".

I was speechless. I find out that this girl wasn't afraid of bugs, but finds them cute. I didn't know that those kind of girls existed.

"You want to play" she asked.

I shrugged recovering from my shock or trying to "Okay".

She took my hand and smiled at me "I think worm-chan likes you".

Well worm-chan wasn't the only thing I liked this afternoon.

**IT DONE HAHA. FYI. I DO NOT LIKE WORMS. They really gross me out, but I thought it would be cute to use something I fear. Crazy huh, but so are other people so there you have it. ENJOY 0**


	8. Itachi

**I GOT IT. No I'm not sick or anything, but I finally figure out what to write about in my next chapter of my fan iction. SUCCESS MWHAHAHAHAHAHA, but anyways here your Hinata and Itachi story with extra cuteness. Hehe, but I also have a question for anyone who reading this. Could you please explain to me why people girls in particle would find Itachi HOT? I'm confused because my sister and my friend kitty (Takara Makoto also crazy about Sai too) are absolute crazy about him! Me personally I don't get why girls think he so hot so if you guys could explain to me here that would answer a question that has haunted me for a while. Thanks X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but I do own some honey butter it goes great with bagels.**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing, and other stuff:**

**Takara Makoto**

**HeartBrokenHinata**

**kawaiiitahina123**

**himena (A MEGA BIG THANK YOU FOR YOU and You will be spare once I take over the world)**

**Enjoy the reading guys you ROCK! **

My morning was ruin. I wasn't able to train in the morning and was stuck helping mom clean the house.

"Itachi" mom called while holding out a bucket and a mop "Make sure to mop. We got to hurry".

I rolled my eyes. Today mom's old friend Hinshu Hyuuga was coming with her husband. Normally I was free to leave when they come over, but today was different. Today I heard that Hinshu-san was going to bring her daughter with her today. I don't know much about her, only that her name Hinata and that she as cute as a bug's ear is how my mom put it. Still though was it necessary to clean the whole house for just a little girl. I got the fact that she Hyuuga heiress, but other than that she just a little girl here.

"Mom" I called out "I'm done moping".

Mom poked out her head from across the room "Good so can you help me set up the snacks here".

I sighed and gradually made my way to the kitchen. Sasuke was "helping" mom already by seating up the plates on the table. I note that they were paper plates and not the good ones. Must be worried that Sasuke might break the plates I thought.

"Good you're here" mom smiled and handed me a tray fill of hot dogs.

"Hot dogs mom" I questioned.

"What" she asked "I thought since Hinata-chan was coming we shouldn't have to make it all fancy".

"Fine" I mutter as I place the tray on the table.

"Good and please hurry they'll be here any minute now" mom panicked.

"Mikoto-chan" dad called standing in the doorway "They're here already".

"Shoot" mom fumed and quickly hand me a plate of cookies "Put that in the sitting area will you please".

Since when did I became a butler here I thought as I walked over to the sitting area. The Hyuugas were already there and I was greeted by Hinshu-san first.

"Hello Itachi-kun you've grown" Hinshu-san said smiling at me.

"Itachi" Hiashi acknowledged still as warm as ever.

"Um mom" I heard a little voice spoke out.

Hinshu turned and looked behind her. Behind her I saw the bob of a small indigo color head.

"Aw Hinata-chan what wrong it only Itachi-kun" Hinshu comforting the child.

"But he's scary" Hinata whispered.

Hinshu looked likes she tried not to laugh.

"Hinata" Hiashi said "There nothing to be sacred of".

Hinata hide deeper into her mother's kimko.

I admit I have been known to scare a lot of people, but I was amazed that I scare this little girl by just standing in the same room as her.

"It fine Hinata-chan he won't harm you" Hiashi assuring her.

"That right Itachi just a big teddy bear" Hinshu-san said.

A teddy bear, I'm I?

"Just say hello Itachi-kun" Hinshu pushed Hinata out from her hiding spot.

Hinata immediately blushed when she stood right in front of me. She was a lot shorter than me and even shorter then Sasuke. Still though I had to agree she did look cute. I have never seen someone as red as she was and it looked really cute on her. Her eyes were just like any Hyuuga, but they seem to possess an innocent that was alien to me. I bent down to her level hoping to set her at ease. She back away from me as I came closer to her.

"Hello Hinata-chan" I said.

She looked very scared and keep her head down as she greeted me back "Hello Itachi-san".

Well that hurt. The least she could do was look at me in the eye when she talks to me.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I don't bite" I said.

She peeks out from under her bangs at me still blushing. It look like she was about to say something, but then Sasuke came into the picture.

"Hey Itachi-kun mom said lunch ready" Sasuke called.

"Great" Hinshu said taking the hand of Hinata-chan and leading her towards the kitchen.

Damn just when I was about to get something out of her. But I follow everyone to the kitchen.

"Hello Hinshu-chan" mom greeted hugging her friend while then men shook hands and patted backs.

"Oh is this Hinata-chan" mom said looking at the shy girl hiding behind her mother again.

"It nice to meet you Uchiha -sama" Hinata said.

"Aw Hinshu-chan she much cuter then you said she was" mom cooed patting Hinata-chan on her head.

"Che stupid girl" Sasuke brooded clearly upset that Hinata-chan was hogging all the attention from mom.

"Give it a rest Sasuke she a guest here" dad said.

"Whatever" Sasuke said pouting. Foolish little brother

"Hinata-chan have you meet Sasuke-kun" mom asked pointing at Sasuke who was glaring at her.

Hinata-chan blushed and ran behind her mother when she saw Sasuke glaring at her.

"Hahaha sorry Mikoto-chan, Hinata-chan a bit shy" Hinshu said.

"But he was glaring at me mommy" Hinata-chan said. She obviously wasn't blind to see that Sasuke did not like her.

"Oh Hinata-chan why don't you hang out with the boys while mommy and daddy talk" Hinshu-san said making Hinata-chan's widen with fear.

"It'll be fine Hinata-chan they don't bite" mom said.

"Come one Hinata-chan I'll take you outside" I said as I held out my hand for her.

Hinata-chan looked up at her mother who was giving her an encouraging smile. She didn't take my hand, but follow Sasuke and me outside. She was very quiet and seems unsure what to do.

"Hey stupid" Sasuke said to Hinata-chan.

She looked hurt by Sasuke's name calling, but remains quiet still.

"Stay out of my way and you won't get hurt" he hissed out which made me hit him on his head.

"Ow" he glared up at me "What was that for".

"Relax you deserved" I glance at Hinata-chan who was just watching us now "She a guest so be nice".

Sasuke embarrassed just walk back inside the house to hang out with mom. I guess it just me and Hinata-chan now.

"He scares you doesn't he" I asked Hinata-chan.

Hinata-chan blushed and begun to play with her fingers "Maybe a little".

I patted her head. This girl doesn't lie nor does she seem to complain a lot either. I like her. She looked up surprise by my actions.

"How about we go for a walk Hinata-chan" I asked.

She thought about for a while and nodded and took my hand "Can you hold my hand, please? I don't want to get lost".

Damn she was adorable. I give her hand a gentle squeeze "Sure".

She smiled and follows me out towards the park. She was also quiet on our walk and seems to enjoy looking at the flowers a lot.

"You like flowers don't you Hinata-chan" I asked as she went off to look at some.

She nodded picking one up "My mommy and me take care of our own garden at home and sometimes my daddy would go out and bring flowers for mommy and me".

Somehow imaging Hyuuga bring flowers and being romance was a very disturbing thought. I can't image him doing that.

"Which one your favorite" I asked as I sat next to her as she plays with the flowers.

She looked around and pulled out a daisy.

"A daisy" it was so simple.

"Yep though it may seem simple, but my mommy told me it had a hidden beauty to it" she explained.

"Oh and what it hidden beauty" I asked.

She smiled and places something on my head. It was a daisy crown.

"It can make a great flower crown" she smiled.

I smiled back. Cute

"Thanks" I set the flower crown better on my head "How does it look".

She giggled "It looks great".

She really was interesting girl.

"Hey Itachi-san the sun" Hinata-chan pointed as it set.

"Looks like we better go back" I said as I stood up.

Hinata looked up at me and then smiled "Thank you for spending the day with me Itachi-san".

Damn she was really cute I thought as I patted her head.

"Come on" I said as she took my hand and walk back to me.

"Mommy was right when she called you a big teddy bear" she giggled.

"So I'm not scary" I asked pleased for some odd reason.

"Nope" she smiled.

**DONE! Man that was hard, but all that matters that it done now. Hope you enjoy it! Until next time watch for that rainbow and look for that pot of gold. HAHAHAHAHA X3**


	9. Sai

**BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm back. And *cough* hold on *cough* laughing evilly hurts sometimes -_-. But anyways I finally decided to update this story. LA GASP!?! I tried so hard to resist of not updating, but alas. I got bored. So here is the result of my boredom. ENJOY! **

**People to thank for reading, reviewing, and other stuff:**

**Takara Makoto (Thanks for the idea Kitty!)**

**And now today victim's is that emotionless penis loving dude Sai! Oh yes there will be some seriously torturing in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it characters or content. I also do not own any illegal drugs either. What the heck would I do with drugs? It kills lives!**

It was strange I was brought to the park to gain some social skills that I seem to lack. I thought it was rather stupid, but at least I finally got to paint. However when I approached the park, there were kids my age that look like they were having a lot of fun. Laughing, chasing each other, and swinging. I decided painting could wait. I wanted to have some fun too.

"Now remember Sai" my escort said "We're here to learn, don't forget".

I nodded quickly wanted to discover why everybody was so happy.

The escort left me to the mercy of my peers, but how hard could it be to make friends. I read about them in books that were proved to me so it shouldn't be that hard.

Sai's escort named Bajia watched from afar as the young painter stroll to the playground. It took a lot of convincing to his superior that Sai should get out more. But thanks to Sai's lack of social skills was Bajia finally able to bring Sai out of his training to have some real fun. He only worried if Sai could make any friends because the poor boy knew nothing about interacting with other then combat. He also really hopes that Sai won't hurt anyone.

I walked to the swings since they were closer. There were a couple of people there, but they weren't swinging rather it look like they were arguing. One had short pink hard with jade green eyes and a huge forehead. This one was ugly. The other one was a pale blond with light blue eyes and a big mouth. The one with the big mouth was louder than the pink one, but the pink one was shriller. However I noticed that they were wearing ribbons and skirts. So I think that they're what called a girl. The book said that girls usually wear skirts and ribbons and was much weaker than boys. Who wore pants and not ribbons?

I decided to try to make friends with them.

"Hi" I said.

They stopped arguing for a minute and turned to look at me.

"Who are you" the pink one asked.

"I'm Sai" I said. I smiled because I remember reading smiling helps people feel more at ease.

"What with the creepy smile" the blond asked.

My smile fell maybe this isn't going so well.

"Ino that mean" the pink one said jabbing an elbow to her side.

Ino flinched rubbing her side "Shut up forehead girl".

I stared at the pink one "Your name's Forehead girl"?

She blushed and yelled at me "No! It's Sakura".

"That a pretty name" complaining people helps makes friends.

Sakura blushed even harder and shyly looked down "Really".

"Yeah for an ugly girl" I continued.

I got punched in the face by both girls.

"Jerk" Ino yelled.

"You're a dummy head" Sakura joined in.

"Come on Sakura let go" Ino linked arms with Sakura and both girls walked away.

Bajia saw what happen and the poor ninja just hide his face with both his hands. He should have found better books for Sai to read.

I got up rubbing my face that didn't go so well and it really hurted. That book lied. Girls are not weak!

"Yo, you okay" another kid was beside me. This time it was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

I stood up "I think so".

"Man you got lucky" the blond boy smiled at me and stench out his hand "My name is Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage one day".

I shook his hand. Handshakes are usually the first steps of properly meeting someone.

"I'm Sai" and smiled.

"Dude" Naruto squinted "What with the creepy smiled".

I dropped my smile again. I really should work on my smiling.

"Hey don't feel bad" Naruto said still smiling really big.

"Ino and Sakura are usually very nice"

"Really"?

"Yeah" he nods "But Sakura the prettiest out of all the girls".

"I think she's ugly"

His eyes widen "Why would you say that".

I shrugged "I don't know. She has a big forehead".

Naruto rolled his eyes "You're weird".

This whole making friends thing wasn't going so well.

"Oh hey it Hinata" Naruto immediately waved his arms "HEY HINATA! OVER HERE"!

"Who Hinata"

He was smiling again "One of my friends. She a girl, but she's super duper nice".

I looked at the girl, he was waving too. I couldn't really tell how she looked from here though only that she had indigo hair and a woman was with her. When they finally reach Naruto and me, I realize that she had short hair, but the woman next to her was really pretty.

"Hi Naruto-kun" she smiled down at him.

Naruto blush "Hi Miss Hyuuga".

Hinata was blushing too and said very softly "Hello Naruto-kun".

She was really red, but she looked kind of cute. She also had some weird eyes that were a lavender color with no pupil at all. She was still a lot prettier than the other girls I meet.

"Hello there" the woman caught my attentions. She also had the same eyes and hair, but her was longer.

"I'm Sai" I answered.

"It nice to meet you Sai"

"Thank you"

Hinata said the same thing too and give me a gently smile.

Finally at least someone being nice to me today!

It was a happy moment when Sai was able to handle an adult and not a bad looking one either. Bajia knew she was the wife of Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan. It was a very most powerful clan in the village, but he couldn't help admire her curves. Damn the Hyuugas get everything.

"Well my Hinata-hime" the woman bent down to Hinata's level "I'll be back in an hour and so play nice".

Hinata hugged the woman "I will Mommy".

She waved at Naruto and me as she left "Bye Naruto, Bye Sai".

"See ya Miss Hyuuga" Naruto hollered waving both his arms in the air.

"Um" Hinata begin to play with her fingers "Are you new here Sai".

She was really shy, but still cute.

"No, but I just never been out before".

"That sad" Naruto commented.

"Want to play" Hinata offered.

Mmmmm…….playing never done that before.

"Sure" and she smiled again. I'm really beginning to like her.

"Alright" Naruto pumped his fists into the air "I want to play hide and go seek".

"Okay" Hinata agreed.

"Yes" Naruto cheered "I want to be it".

Hinata nodded while still blushing. She sure does blush a lot.

"How do you play hide and go seek" I asked.

Naruto's jaw dropped and Hinata looked confused.

"Um well" she began "People hide from a person who is 'it'. Now the person who is it".

"Tags the person and so that person it" Naruto finished.

"Oh" it sounded simple enough.

"Alright I'm starting to count" and Naruto close his eyes and began to count.

Hinata grab my hand and whisper "We should hide now".

"Okay"

We ran behind a bush.

"So what next" I asked.

"Well we wait for Naruto to find us and if he does we have to try and ran away from him so we won't be it"

"So it likes trying to hide from an enemy ninja, right"?

She nodded "Yeah like that".

"Okay"

"Found you guys" Naruto yelled from behind us.

Hinata gasps and shoot up running. I, however, stay and pulled out my kuni a him.

Naruto jumped "Dude what are you doing"?

"This isn't part of the game" I asked confused.

Naruto pushed the kunai away "Heck no you don't do that you idiot".

"Are you guys okay" Hinata asked coming back over to us.

"No, Sai pulled a kuni on me" Naruto complained.

"Eh" she gasped "But why" she was looking directing into my eyes?

I turned my eyes away from hers "I thought it was a part of the game. You said it was like trying to hide from our enemies".

"You idiot" Naruto yelled "Friends do not pull out weapons on other friends it not cool at all".

"Friends" I asked.

I actually made friends already? Incredible I didn't even know you could make friends so quickly. This is amazing!

"We're not on a battle field so there no need for fighting" Hinata added.

"Oh" it all makes sense now "But what do friends do then"?

"Um" Naruto thought for a moment "They play together, talk together, laugh together, and have fun together".

Hinata add on "They also there for you when you're in trouble to listen to your problems".

"Yeah, yeah and there also something called girlfriends and boyfriends" Naruto seem excited.

"Eh" Hinata seemed confused as me.

"What that" I asked.

I have never heard of such a thing before. Bajia never usually allowed me to read certain books. He said I was too young.

"It when you're closer then friends and you can kiss and hug and stuff" he explained.

Hinata blushed big time "But aren't we too young to do that sort of thing"?

"Not unless you really care for that someone" Naruto agreed.

"Ah so the next step of friendship is to become boyfriend and girlfriend, right" I asked.

Naruto nodded smiling proudly.

"But how does someone become boyfriend and girlfriend" Hinata asked.

"Ah well" Naruto began to blush a little too "You……um….you……um YOU KISS".

Hinata and I both stared at him.

"You kissed" I asked.

"Yep" he agreed.

"Is there another way" I wanted to make sure I was getting this right.

"I'm absolutely positively sure kissing the only way to become boyfriend and girlfriend" he confirmed.

I shrugged "If you say so" and I kissed him right on the lips.

I wasn't really sure how kissing works, but in the book it said you put your lips on another person's lips for about ten seconds for it to be called a kiss. When I pulled back Naruto was twitching all over.

"Naruto" Hinata sounded concern, but he fainted.

"Ah Naruto" Hinata screamed.

Kissing Naruto wasn't really that great. It almost made me sick, but I wanted our level of friendship to be even higher. So now it was Hinata's turn. I wonder what it would be like kissing her?

"Hey Hinata"

Bajia was beyond shocked. He never thought that Sai wouldn't do such a thing. He always knew the little guy was weird, but kissing another boy. Bajia was in shock but when he saw Sai kissing the Hyuuga girl. That when he finally run into action because if any of the Hyuuga members saw this it will be his ass on a silver platter.

She turned around and I kissed her too. This was a lot better to kiss then a boy. She was really soft and warm. I wasn't sure how long I kissed her, but someone dragged me from behind before I know our kiss was over.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU LITTLE PUNK" it was Bajia looking very scared.

"I was just trying to move to next level of friendship" I explained.

"THAT IS NOT HOW YOU MAKE FRIENDS" he continued to screamed.

"You there" another angry voice yelled.

Bajia paled and quickly grab me "We're leaving".

I look behind us and saw it was a REALLY angry looking guy with the same eyes as Hinata only her were prettier.

"I'll teach you to mess with the Hyuuga clan" he screamed and was gaining on us.

Before long Bajia got beaten up leaving me unharmed, but when we got back home. I was never allowed to go to the park anymore. I was angry. I had a girlfriend and a boyfriend back there. We were going to share a lot together. Play together, laugh together, kiss and hug together, but when I told Bajia this he turned super red like Hinata. Except he didn't like cute when he blush more like embarrassed.

"Why can't I go back to the park" I questioned.

Bajia was lying on his bed recovering from his assault "Don't look at me. Boss man wasn't too please to have the Hyuuga clan on our asses after your little kiss with their heiress".

"But I was told that how you made greater friends" I argued.

"No" he said "That is not how you make greater friends. A boyfriends and a girlfriend is actually a step lower then marriage. It is completely different from friendship".

"Oh" I said "But then why can't I go to the park".

"You have a boyfriend or a girlfriend" he shouted angrily.

"So I'll marry"

"You can't marry a boy, Sai" he sighed.

I shuddered Naruto was a good friend, but I don't think I want to kiss him again "Then I'll marry Hinata".

"You can't"

"Why not"

"Because there is no way boss man or the Hyuuga would allow that"

I crossed my arms and Bajia sighed.

"Look maybe you'll see them again"

"You think so"

"Why not"

"And you think that maybe they will remember me"

"I have no doubt"

"Do you think Hinata will still be my girlfriend"?

Baji's face paled again "I wouldn't get my hopes up" and ruffed my hair.

I'm going to need to learn more about this boyfriend and girlfriend stuff.

**YES IT IS DONE! I'm so happy about how this turned out to be and you know I always wonder if Sai was really gay. I'm not a big fan of yaoi, but still I couldn't resist! ^-^ I hope you enjoy this story as I enjoy writing. If you have anybody you want to read about just leave a request on the review. Peace out ya'll!**


	10. Kakashi

**For Kitty-Cat (Takara Makoto) this is some sort of pedophilement I'm sure. Oh well on with the story. This story will involved a grow man or two crying his guts out. So sit back and enjoy! **

**I'll like to dictate this chapter to Gerard the potato head. Last summer during VBS I made a little potato head using a pink stocking, a sharpie marker, goggle eyes, woods chippings and seeds. Together these things made a potato head that actually had hair that was green. His name was Gerard and he had great hair. However he only lasted two months before he got smelly and began to lose his hair. I throw him out and after nine months. I finally opening up about my tragic lose and I just want to say Gerard the potato head, I MISS YOU!**

**People to thank for reviewing and stuff:**

**Takara ****Makoto**

**Hinacouples**

**Sepsis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto……..OH LORD I MISS YOU GERARD THE POTATO HEAD! *Cries in the corner* **

It was a peaceful day. There were no missions, no kids to look after, and no nothing to bother me today. It just me and my favorite little orange book or at least I thought so.

"I'm so sorry about this" Hinshu said blushing.

"No it okay" I said, but really inside I was planning out to take out a certain Hyuuga leader out.

"I know it last minute, but I can't find anyone else to care for Hinata-chan" she chimed "I tried everybody".

"Don't worry it not a problem" I lied of course it was a problem.

"I swear if Neji hadn't caught the flu. I wouldn't be asking" Hinshu explain still blushing a bit giving her a coy look about her. Hiashi, you bastard I cursed. It was another thing to take away my precious free time, but using his wife as the negotiator!

Now normally I would politely say no, but hard to when Hinshu not only the wife of the leader of the Hyuuga clan, but the fact that she hot makes it even harder. How's a guy suppose to say no to a pretty face like hers? So in the end I got stuck babysitting their only daughter Hinata.

"So where is she" I asked.

"Oh the old man is supposed to bring her by now" Hinshu giggled right as a certain Hyuuga come by.

Seriously how Hiashi got a wife like Hinshu is beyond me. The man is always uptight and cold.

"There you are" Hinshu beamed.

"Sorry" he muttered "Hinata was scared and hid".

Hinshu tilts her head to the head "So where is she"?

Hiashi looked around "Ah Hinata"!

Hinshu sighed "Hold on" and walked around the corner.

I tried to not laughed knowing that the great Hiashi was having trouble keeping an eye on his daughter.

Hinshu poked her head from around the corner "Old man heads up".

What? And before I know it I saw Hiashi made a grab for a small animal running by us.

"Got you" he said as the little thing struggle in his arms.

"Honestly Hinata-chan" Hinshu scolded "It'll only be for awhile".

Hinata? I now saw that the little animal was actually a little girl. There was no doubt that she was Hinshu's. The girl was practical her mini clone. They share the same indigo hair, blushing face, and cute pout. She had the famous Hyuuga's eyes, but they lean more towards her mother's violet eye color.

"We'll be back as soon as we can" Hiashi said not letting the tiny girl get away.

"Okay" I replied.

"Be sure that she has a good lunch"

"Sure"

"Don't let her out of her sight"

"No problem there"

"And if anything happens to her" he threatens "I'll be sure you'll pay".

I shiver "Got it".

Hinshu rolled her eyes "Okay old man we got to go now".

Hiashi was still glaring at me as he gives Hinata over to his wife. Honestly I could handle one little girl here!

"Now Hinata-chan" Hinshu cooed "Mommy and Daddy will be right back okay"?

Hinata look like she was close to tears and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

Hinshu leaned towards her daughter as if trying to hear her.

Hinshu laughed suddenly "No I promise we'll be right back till then be nice to Kakashi, oaky".

The little girl nodded and was sent on the ground. Hiashi was next to hugged his daughter and both left. Leaving me alone with a four girl to watch.

"So Hinata-" I looked down excepting to see a four year old standing next to me, but she was gone!

"Hinata, Hinata" I panic.

I heard someone coughed behind me. It was Hiashi holding Hinata in his arms.

"Wow you find her" I said cheerful.

Hiashi scowled "You better keep a close eye on my daughter Hatake or it your ass on a silver platter".

"I got it handle" I nearly snapped. Honestly I'm a ninja here!

"Hm" he minded and walked away.

MEANWHILE

"You paranoid old man" Hinshu minded.

Hiashi scowled deepen "I can't help it".

"Please Hinata will be fine" Hinshu said rolling her eyes.

"But what if she tries to do something to her" Hiashi panic.

Hinshu smacked her husband on the head for good measure "You sicko she only four and I'm pretty sure he's not a pedophile".

"You can't be so sure" he hissed.

Hinshu throw her hands in the air "Gish if you're going to be like this when she four I'll hate to see what happens when she sixteen".

Hiashi activated his Byakugan.

Hinshu sighed. Daughter forgives me, but I think I just might have made your love life more complicated.

MEANWHILE

I thought it best just to let her go to the park because she could play with other kids and it would be easier to watch her while reading my book. She didn't seem too happy though because partially no one there but a few creepy guys.

"So Hinata you want to swing" I asked, but she just sadly looks down.

Yeah it official I can't deal with girls.

"How about the slide", but she shook her head.

"Don't you want to play at all"?

She shook her head as she started o cry.

Crap wasn't train for this kind of stuff.

"Okay Hinata please don't cry" I beg because if you do I don't want you dad to see.

But she just cried harder "I-I-I d-don-t wa-w-want to be replace".

"What"?

"Mommy and Daddy said they were going to have baby" she cried.

Whoa Hinshu pregnant again!?!

"But Hinata you' not going to be replace" I told her.

"But the kids at school said that once a new baby comes. Mommy and Daddy won't have enough time for me"

"Hinata that just stupid" I sighed this really wasn't my thing "You not going to get replace those kids were just scaring you".

That seems to calm her down a bit.

"Really" she asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

I hand her a cloth to wipe her face "For sure" and she smiled in relief.

Okay I admit her smiling face is pretty cute.

"Come on how about a sweet treat" I offered.

She smiled bigger "Can we get cinnamon rolls"?

I shrugged "Sure" and she hugged my leg.

I was a little taken a back, but I got to say it was rather cute. She stays by my side which was great. I didn't have to worry about losing her in the streets. We finally get her cinnamon rolls and she went for it. Her face got cover in icing and I had to clean her up. She was a good kid and polite not something kids today have. We were walking down the street when a sign catch my eye. THERE WAS A NEW BOOK COMING OUT FOR THE MAKE-OUT SERIES TODAY! Yes finally a shining beam of hope, but the last part destroyed that hope. Only adults were allowed in and I certainly bring a four year old in there. But the author of the make-out series was going to be there and a sneak preview of the next book was going to be aired. No Kakashi focus you can't bring Hinata in there that a big no-no. But then again one lucky winner will win the whole series of the make-out series and other great prizes. I look down at Hinata who was looking back at me.

"Hinata" I asked "Could you do me a small favor".

"Um okay" she said.

"Great" I know I'm going to pay for this somehow, but right now I really want that prize.

"**Teinensha no justu" I said firmly and Hinata was cover in smoke.**

**The Teinensha justu was a disguise justu that made a person look older. Its effect only last for two hours, but that should be enough to get in and get out, hopefully.**

I scan around to make sure no one saw.

"You ready Hinata" I asked.

"Um I guess" she said.

"Good now we got-"I stopped in my tracks as I saw Hinata in her grow up form.

Oh I'm official screwed! And I know I'm definitely a pedophile for even thinking this, but Hinata looks HOT as a grow up. She definitely was her mother's daughter. Her short hair was now long reaching to her waist and her body was murder as was her face killer. And here I am planning to bring this four year old looking like this to a make-out series book convention. What have I done! There perverts everywhere there!

"Um Kakashi sir" she asked. Good Lord even her voice changed!

"Are we going anywhere" she asked.

"Um" well I could definitely kiss the make-out series good-bye that for sure.

"Kakashi" CRAP!

It was Jiraiya. I got to hide her. We quickly ran down the street, but Hinata tripped over her own feet.

"Hinata what wrong" I asked.

She pouted "I can't run very well".

You got to be kidding!

"Kakashi" he was getting closer.

So I end up carrying her. I am so dead for this.

"There you are" Jiraiya accused. I nearly drop Hinata.

"I can explain" I panic.

Jiraiya had a perverted smile on his face "I didn't know Hinshu had a sister".

"Um yeah sure" I lied.

"But"

"Hinata" I whispered to "Just go along with this it a mission".

"Oh" and she keep her mouth shut. Thank you!

"So" Jiraiya said "Kakashi, I never knew you would steal Hinshu's sister and right under the nose of the Hyuuga leader".

"Well yeah" I lied "You know".

"This will be a great a great plot for one of my books" he cheered!

"Really" I said excited.

"Why yes a great lover struggle trying to defy all rules that keep the lovers apart" he was practically drooling "I can just see it now".

He grabs Hinata's hands "And you my dear must model for me".

"Oh this is-WAIT!" I panic "She can't model" and leap away from him.

"Why not" he asked disappointed.

"Because um"

"We want to keep it a secret" Hinata said wrapping her arms around me.

"What she said" I agreed.

"You see sir" she whispered to him "We really are secret lovers and we don't want my family to find out".

"Of course my dear" Jiraiya nodded "I understand".

"So you'll keep it a secret" she asked giving him such an adorable look.

Jiraiya puffed out his chest "Of course your secret safe with me".

"Oh thank you" Hinata said smiling "You don't know what this means for us".

"Yeah really" I muttered. I really hope no one finds out about this. Her story was so believable. I was having trouble not believe myself.

"No problem" Jiraiya said, but as he past me by he whispered to me "You sure pick a hot Kakashi. Good job" and left.

That was a close call.

"Um" Hinata was playing with her fingers shyly looking at me from under her bangs "Did I do a good job".

I sighed, but smiled at her "You do awesome, Hinata".

She smiled back and hugged me which was just awkward because I could even every one of her curves on me. I really I'm a pedophile.

"So where are we going" Hinata asked.

"Ah" I place her down. We should avoid all crowd areas, but then again no one would recognize her as Hinata like this and it is only temporally,

"Where do you want to go" I asked.

"Um well" she was playing with her fingers again "Can we go back to the park".

"Sure"

At the park

It was heart breaking to tell Hinata that she still was on her "mission" and couldn't play, but she didn't complain and just stuck to watching the kids play. She really was a good kid, but a hot looking adult. Gah no don't think that she only four damn it!

"Hinata"?

CRAP!

It was the Uchiha boy Itachi! How did he know that she was Hinata?

"Um I think you're mistaken" I told him "She not Hinata".

He didn't seem to buy it of course not this kid graduate from the academy at age seven! Just great!

"I'm sorry" Hinata said in her best grow up voice "But I'm really not this Hinata person".

Itachi STILL did not look convinced.

"I don't believe you" he said now glaring at me.

"Well why do you think I'm Hinata" she asked.

"Because Hinata has the same eye color just like you and the same hair color".

"Well maybe she Hinshu" I argued.

Itachi's glare deepen "She can't be"

"And why not" I asked.

"Because Mrs. Hyuuga right there" he pointed across the park.

Aw shit it was no lie. There was Hinshu herself along with her husband.

"We got to go" and I grab Hinata's hand.

"Hey" Itachi yelled after us.

"We got to lose him" I told Hinata, but she was still having trouble running her longer legs.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to keep up" she said, but it was no use. So I carry her again.

"You freaking pervert" Itachi yelled above us. Man this kid is good.

We turned a corner, but the Hyuugas were there and so was a beaten up Jiraiya.

"Hinata" Hinshu said sounding shock.

"What have you done to my daughter you bastard" Hiashi yelled at me.

"Daughter" Jiraiya said shocked.

Itachi appear next to us "Let Hinata go".

"Guys we can explain" Hinata said.

Maybe she right! Maybe there is a peaceful way to clear all this up.

"You're telling me that your lover is actually Hinshu's and Hiashi's daughter" Jiraiya said.

Damn I'm really screwed.

"Kakashi" Hinshu hissed "We need to talk".

Two days later:

"I'm sorry Kakashi" Jiraiya apologized "I had no idea the mess you were in".

I sighed being in a full body case prevent me from hitting him, but then again it wasn't really his fault.

"It fine" I winced as I moved.

Jiraiya help me sit up "At least the Hokage was able to step in".

"Yeah well" I said "I would have like that the Hokage step in before I ended up in a full body case".

Jiraiya laughed "Yes well what happening with you and the Hyuugas now"?

"Well" I explain "I'm no longer allowed to baby sit Hinata or any of the Hyuuga's children".

"Okay"

"And all my favorite books got destroy by Hiashi and Hinshu" I cried.

"Ah yes I never knew that Hinshu would go so far" Jiraiya said.

I sighed "I guess I did deserve it".

"Hm oh I get you a get well present" he placed a rather large box on the side of my bed.

"It from Hinata" he winked and left.

I reach over and read the card on it.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_I'm sorry for what my Mommy and Daddy do to you. I really had fun going on our mission and I really like the cinnamon rolls we shared. I hope you get better real soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Hyuuga Hinata_

P.S. My uncle and my cousin wanted to send you a get well present! I hope you like it!

Unfortunate as sweet as was Hinata's letter the "present" that her uncle and cousin send me into a longer vacation then exceptive! But at least Hinata was nice enough to visit once in awhile.

**AT IT IS DONE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thought I would never update again didn't you? WELL YOU WERE WRONG! And where have I been you asked? Well it seems my summer is actually busy and my creative juices haven't been flowing so much……..that and I've been lazy okay! I admit, but I hope you enjoy this new chapter! And if any of you are wondering what the "present" was I'll leave it up to your imagination! Tacho! **


	11. Rock Lee

**Eh Good Cheese I almost forgot to update, but when I look at my email inbox. It was a huge reminder. Anyways I done a lot of thinking of whom I should do next and I figure why not a certain YOUTHFUL teammate of Neji's! It was the perfect evil plan. Next will be either Choji or Gaara's brother (who I cannot remember the name right now). I want to get all the youngsters before I do the older guys. Not counting Itachi or Kakashi (He's 30 right?) But anyways without further distractions *Oh look a nickel!* **

**It Broccoli time! Because kids these days don't eat enough vegetables! So if you kids eat ALL your vegetable then you may read the new chapter about Rock Lee! Enjoy you crazy cats!**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Mimmy700**

**Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner (that wasn't such a long wait now was it?)**

**ThatGirl96 (You crazy cat! Thanks so much for all the reviews and stuff! And by the way most of these kids are usually around 5 to 8.)**

**syannka101 (Hey I won't even deny those two weird fashion sense! Even if Lee is totally awesome)**

**Shy Whisper Of Life (Yeah so who first the one that eats a lot or the one that use puppets as weapons?)**

**diff-r-ent-1**

**Takara ****Makoto**

**catchysummer**

**yin-yang personalities**

**9shadowcat9**

**Yourkai Dark rose**

**syannka101**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER but remembers vegetable helps make your skin youthful and glowing like the Mighty Guy's teeth! So eat your vegetables, kids!**

Getting in the ninja academy was a dream comes true for me, but when I found out I couldn't do a simple ninjutsu or genjutsu. All I could use was taijutsu. All my classmates made fun of me for it. I try everyday to use ninjutsu or genjutsu, but nothing worked. I guess I'm never going to become a real ninja after all.

"Maybe a walk in the park will help" I muttered to myself. It was really early in the morning for anyone to be up, but I didn't really care. I wanted some fresh air. As except the park was clear and nobody, but me was around. However I heard somebody crying around the monkey bars and went to inspect. There was a little girl crying and she was alone. It was really strange to see a little girl like her all by herself.

"Excuse me, little girl" I asked the little girl.

She turned around towards me and her eyes were all swollen and red from crying.

"Aw is something wrong" I asked.

She sniffed and shook her head. She had really short hair for a little girl, but there was no mistaking her for a boy. She was too cute.

"Are you sure" I asked "Because you know being here all by yourself is dangerous".

She trying to whip her tears away before she said "I was scared".

Her voice was trembling as she talks "And Daddy got mad at me".

"Why was your daddy mad at you" I took a seat next to her.

"He said I needed to train more and that I wasn't working hard enough" she cried.

"Ah so your Daddy was upset because you mess something up the shop or something".

She hiccupped a bit. She looked so cute that way, but I hand her a handkerchief to dry her tears.

"Thank you" she said and wiped her tears.

"No, Daddy said I need more training of I wanted to be lead our clan"

"Ah" I gasped "A little girl like you lead a clan".

"My cousin told me it was my destiny" she said sadly.

"So why train" I asked.

"I need to prove to my clan that I am an able fighter and prove to them that I can lead our clan".

"What your clan name" I asked.

She turned to look at me and I smack myself in my head.

"The Hyuuga Clan" she said.

The Hyuuga clan was one of the oldest and powerful clan in the Leaf Village their skills were well known. Of course her eyes give a dead giveaway. They were a milky white just like the rest of them. Although her were really pretty up close.

"The other clan members say I'm weak" her were running down fast down her cheeks.

"Well can you at least use ninjutsu or genjutsu" I asked.

"Yes" she was playing with her fingers.

"Well there you go" I pointed out "I can't use either at all".

Her eyes widen "Really".

"Yes, but you know"

"Know what" she asked excited.

"I was able to get into the Ninja Academy anyways".

"Wow" she gasped "So you must be a great Ninja".

"Well no" her face fell a little "But I'm going to be".

"How" she asked.

"I'll just try hard with my taijutsu more".

"You think it'll be enough" she cocked her head to the side.

"Of course this guy I meet said if I train hard enough I'll become a real ninja for sure"

"Yeah" she cheered.

"So you need to train harder" I encourage "You'll prove them wrong".

"You really think so" she asked looking up to me with her big round eyes.

"Of course" I said "We'll both be great ninjas".

"Yeah" she cheered.

"My name Rock Lee by the way"

She smiled "My name is Hinata Hyuuga".

"Hinata" I repeated "Will just you wait Hinata one day will show everyone how strong we really are".

She nodded smiling. She looked so much better when she smiling.

"Hinata" someone was calling. We both looked up. I saw another girl running toward us with long brown hair. She too looked just as cute as Hinata. I had to meet her. I rush over to introduce myself.

"My name is Rock Lee"

"Ah" the girl had this weird look on her face "Neji".

"You must be the cousin of this beautiful flower" I shook her hand "You must be so proud to have a great little cousin like her".

"Why are you smiling like that" Neji asked.

"Ah well" I felt a bit bashful "It just that you two are just so pretty".

Hinata's cousin was glaring at me and I stop shaking her hand.

"Um" Hinata said blushing "my cousin a boy, Rock Lee-kun".

OH MY YOUTH!

"I am so sorry" I said bowing repeatedly "It just that I couldn't help your long hair and seeing how pretty you are. Not that you're pretty you're really handsome and-"Neji punched me in the face and I heard Hinata gasped.

"Why are all you idiots always thinking I'm a girl" he yelled. He sure does punch like a boy.

"Neji-ni-san" Hinata begged "You hurted my new friend".

"Hinata-sama, you are in big trouble" he snapped "You made everyone worried".

"Only because those big dummies at the Hyuuga council were being mean" Hinata snapped back.

"Hinata-sama" Neji scolded "You shouldn't call the council members dummies".

She helped me up "Well they are and you know what they're always big dick heads too"

Neji and I gasped. Where did she learn that word?

"Hinata Hyuuga" a stern voice scolded.

"Daddy"

Daddy?

That when I saw the leader of the all powerful Hyuuga clan looking down at all of us.

"Young lady just where you learned such language" he asked.

Hinata's face was cover in red "Mommy".

"She learns what now" another person asked. This time it was the Hinshu Hyuuga.

"She learn the word dick, Hinshu" Hinata's daddy hissed.

"Ah" she blushed.

"Ah" he sighed "Never mind we'll talk about this at home".

"I'm sorry Daddy" Hinata said.

The mighty clan leader stern face softens as he picks up his daughter.

"Don't ever run away" he ordered and Hinata nodded.

His attention then turn to me "Thank you for watching over my daughter" and walk away.

"Thank you Rock Lee-kun" Hinata said waving good bye.

I wave good bye too. Meeting Hinata showed me that having ninjutsu or genjutsu doesn't make the ninja. It having the will.

"Hey" Neji said.

"Yes" I answered.

"Stay away from my cousin if you know what good for you" he threaten "Protecting Hinata is my job".

"Right" I said. Neji on the other hand show me that I really need to work on my taijutsu more. A lot more.

**And that the end of that. I hope you guys enjoy it. Boy that was hard. I have only read one fanfiction of this couple. I also had to watch some episode so I could get an idea on how Lee was like before he met Guy. And you know he looked better before he copy Guy. Oh well see ya later Butterbiscuits!**


	12. FYI

**FYI: Guys, the new chapter replace the chapter where I asked what character I should do next (writing)! Sorry if anyone got confused! Next is either Choji or Gaara's brother.**


	13. Kankuro

**AT LAST MY ENEMY HAS COME ALONG. MY LOVELY DAYS ARE NOW OVER AND LIFE IS JUST SO CRUEL! Hehehe well okay not really cruel, but you get the point. School has started for me this Wednesday. Horrible I know, but then I got to thinking. Hey I should update on my stories! So here it is a new chapter for memories Gaara's older making wearing brother: what-his-face! Enjoy!**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Takara ****Makoto **

**syannka101 (thanks for the name, but I prefer to call him Gaara's older brother that wears make-up)**

**KissableQueen**

**xXSlackerbyChoiceXx (thanks so much for favoriting me)**

**Magister Magi Miyuki (thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting. You're awesome)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER, but good bye summer days. You will always been in my thoughts! **

"But I want to go too" the little demon whined.

Personally I was all for leaving the brat behind. I hated kids even if I was one.

"Now Gaara I've told you" dad scolded "You need to stay here with your sister".

"But I said" his voice got more threaten "I wanted to go".

"Ah Gaara" Temari step in "Why don't we play together".

He glared at her "You never wanted to play with me".

"Ah" oh she was trapped.

"Well good luck handing him sis" I said and walk away with dad.

"Just you wait Kankuro. You're going to get yours someday" she yelled after me.

"Yeah, but it better than watching that little monster" I muttered to myself.

I didn't really care why the old man was taking me to the hidden leaf village. All I know is that I finally get to be away from that little demon of a brother of mine. Although I was curious why the old man didn't want to bring Gaara along. Maybe it had to do something with when Gaara ran away and meet the Hyuuga Heiress. He wouldn't talk to us for days and he kept glaring at us. Well actually that wasn't any difference from the way he normally act just that there was more glaring and hostile. Seriously I can't stand kids.

**FAST FORWARD TO THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE:**

"Now Kankuro" the old man addressed me "You need to be on your best behavior. You do not talk unless someone is speaking to you and you keep your mouth shut, got it".

"Got it" I nodded.

He looked satisfied and we head over to the Hyuuga Manor. Apparently we're actually going to talk to the Hidden Leaf Village most power and oldest clan. Not that I really care. I just wanted to get in and get out. We walk in and there were a lot of other kids around my age and they were all boys? Okay that pretty weird maybe it bring your son to work or something.

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village sir" a random guy with weird eyes greeted.

I thought he was blind, but he was looking straight at us.

"Our clan leader will be with you shortly" he said as he took us to our sits "He is most honor that you have come to this little event. I hope that it isn't any trouble for you or your son".

"No trouble at all" the old man waved off and the guy left with a nod.

When he left the old guy looked down at me. I look back feeling a little uneasy. Why were all these guys here and how come there weren't any girls around?

"You probably wondering why you're here" he guessed.

I just nodded.

"You know that the Hyuuga clan has great power and wealth. They're known through most of the world and then some" he drone on "They're know for many things, but the number one thing, they're know for is their strength in the ninja arts".

"Yeah so" I yawned.

"Don't get cocky boy" he snapped "Do you even know what their specialty is".

"No" I answered.

"It their all seeing eyes" he whispered.

"But they're blind" I pointed out remember that the guy that sited us didn't even had pupils.

"There where you're wrong" he snapped again "That a trait that runs in all in the Hyuuga members' but their eyes are a great secret that no one, but the Hyuuga member that know".

"So how does their all seeing work anyways" I was getting really interested in this kind of stuff. The Hyuugas sounded pretty cool.

He seems pleased by my reaction "They can see all 360 degrees around themselves, see into far distance, see through solid objects, and even see one's chakra's system".

"But how does that helps in fights" I wonder.

"They can attack your chakra system and organs" he said seriously.

"Sounds something like a horror story" I muttered.

"Indeed" he agreed.

"But then why are we here" I asked.

"The Hyuuga Clan leader Hiashi Hyuuga and his wife the beautiful Hinshu Hyuuga have daughter"

"So"

He turned look at me. I thought he was going to say something until someone was talking very loudly.

"Welcome you all young gentlemen to the Hyuuga manor" the same guy that we first met "May I introduce the Hyuuga clan leader Hiashi Hyuuga".

A door open and a long hair guy came in. He seems pretty intimating with that scowl on his face. He looks over at everyone and walks to his sit at the head of the room. He looks over at the servant guy and nodded.

The guy nodded back and spoke loudly again "May I introduce the Hinshu Hyuuga".

We all look at the door, but it didn't open. Bitch must be one of those snobby bitches that thin they're so important.

"Sir" the servant guy whispered to Hiashi "Is it really wise for your wife to be up".

"She wanted to be here for Hinata" Hiashi said. He sound very worry, but his expression was serious.

The door finally open and a very pregnant lady walk in with another guy that looks just like Hiashi helping her.

"Sorry I'm late" she smiled at everyone "Being pregnant doesn't make it very easy to move".

Hiashi got up and help his pregnant wife to set down. The old man wasn't lying when he said she was beautiful. She had long indigo hair tie to her right side of her head. She still had the weird colorless eyes like the rest of the Hyuuga members, but her eyes seem more violet. Plus her smile was amazing.

"You should have rest" Hiashi hissed to his wife.

"And let you kill all these poor boys" she glaring at him "Not a chance old man".

"Hinshu" he growled.

"You marry her brother" Hiashi's twin said.

"Shut it Hizashi" Hiashi growled.

"Um sir" the servant coughed.

Hiashi look up and he seems to remember that he had guests.

"We'll talk about this later" he whispered frustrated at his wife to which she simply smiles at.

He took a deep annoyed breath and stood up "I welcome you all to my home and would like to thank you all for coming".

He glared back at his wife as he signaled him to keep going. Veins around his eyes were twitching.

"My wife and I are happy that you considered about letting your sons come here today to meet out daughter Hinata Hyuuga" he continues.

I'm not liking where this is going.

"And considering a joining of clans" he finishes and let the servant guy take over.

"What does he mean by joining of the two clans" I asked dad.

He look down at me and then back at the front "Marriage".

I would have dropped if it weren't for the fact we're were in public. MARRIAGE! I'm too young to think about marriage! How the hell could this old guy to this to me. I didn't want to get marry or even engaged. I had to escape.

"Sir" the servant guy whispered "Hinata escape".

"What" Hiashi sounded surprise and a little happy.

"She's going to make a great ninja someday" Hinshu cheered on.

"I'll say" Hizashi agreed.

"Go find her" Hiashi command and turn to the crowd "Would everyone please follow Ion to another room and we will further discuss about this".

Everyone follow, but I was dragging my feet. Marriage…..and isn't this girl younger than me! I can't stand kids. How I'm I suppose to stand a kind wife. They're a lot worse! I had to get out of here.

"Kankuro don't dwindle" dad hissed, but then I notice sand moving around close by.

At first I thought I was imaging things, but no there it was again. This could only mean one thing. It was my ticket out of here.

"Kankuro" dad growled and turns me to face him "Why aren't you following the crowd".

"I saw sand moving" I said.

The old man grew pale "It can't be true", but I sure he saw the sand move because panic was inching on his face. He quickly looks around.

"Okay here what we do" he lean in close whispering so low only I could hear him "Look for that demon and take him as far as you possibly can and after that you come straight back here. I'll tell everyone you had to go somewhere like the bathroom or something".

"Right" I agreed, but a firm grip on my shoulder prevents me from moving.

"Don't screw this up Kankuro or else" he hissed and push me away.

"Whatever" I muttered. So long I was out of that meeting it didn't matter to me.

But it shouldn't be too hard to find the little monster. His hair is a dead giveaway. I follow the path where I last saw the sand. The trail was cold though leave to Gaara to make sure his tracks are cover. It took us forever to find him last time. But then I heard a scream from outside. I know where there a screaming there Gaara. I ran outside following the sound of screaming. When I turn around the corner I was frozen on sight with fear.

"No Gaara" she begged.

Oh no this can't be happening!

The little girl was laughing her head off as Gaara was tickling her sides.

"Stop" she cried as tears ran down her red cheeks.

But Gaara didn't stop. He just keeps on ticking with a smile on his face. Gaara never smiles. But there he was smiling while tickling a little girl to death. I must be dreaming.

"Ah" another blond kid pop out of nowhere and tackled Gaara to the ground away from the little girl.

"Oh shit" I cursed and rush over. I got to make sure Gaara doesn't kill or else our cover going to be blown.

However instead of killing the kid, he just caught shove him off while laughing.

I stop running. This was too weird.

"Hahaha got you" the blond kid cheer.

The little girl laughed along with him. She sounds like little bells. And she an awful like that Hinshu lady only miniaturized. She had the same indigo hair that was a lot shorter, the same violet color eyes and an amazing smile.

"What are you doing here" Gaara growled at me.

I felt his sand encasing my legs already. Shit I forget.

"No wait" the little girl cried rushing over to Gaara "Please don't kill".

Great a little girl is coming to my rescue. I'm doom.

"Hinata, he's not a good person" Gaara said to Hinata.

So she was Hinata. Well I should have known she like exactly like her mother for Pete's sake.

"No" she said firmly looking Gaara straight in the eyes "You're not a killer".

Boy did she have it all wrong.

"Yeah man" the blond kid step in "Just let him go".

I really didn't believe that it though when Gaara's sand actually loosen up. I was alive and unharmed. I was surprise, confused, and relief.

"Who are you" Hinata asked. She was holding Gaara's hand. I thought it was pretty funny, but the glare that Gaara was giving keeps me from laughing.

"I'm his brother Kankuro" I answered.

"So what you doing here" the blond kid asked.

"I'm here for the special meeting" I said.

Gaara glare get really hostile "You mean the one where Hinata's husband is chosen".

"Yeah" I flinch a little "But I only came here because the old man drags me here. I have no interested in marriage".

Hinata sighed in relief "Well that good. I think people should choose who they want to marry".

So that would explain why she's here.

"But why are you here Gaara" I asked him.

He tightens his grip on Hinata's hands "I wanted to see my friends".

"Friends" I echoed.

He nodded "That my friend Naruto" he pointed to the blond kid smiling.

"What up make up face" he said.

I glared at him, but he still smile.

"And this is my other friend Hinata" he held up their conjunct hands.

"Nice to meet you" and smiled.

She's pretty polite for a brat. I kind of like her.

"Well that all fine, but you got to leave. Hinata's parents are looking for her" I told them.

"Oh no not Neji too" Naruto panic.

"Who" I asked?

Hinata tensed up and ran next to me "You have to bring me back before they find my friends".

Gaara looked hurted. I almost felt sorry.

"If my family finds them. They'll be in big trouble" she explains.

"Your parents seem nice though" wait why I'm I arguing?

She shook her head "Not my parents the clan elders".

"Hinata" Gaara called out.

Hinata run over to both Naruto and Gaara and hugged them both.

"You guys got to go" she begged "I don't want to get you two in trouble".

Naruto nodded "Alright Hinata. Come on Gaara".

Gaara look like he was having a hard time leaving. He hugs Hinata for the last time and left with Naruto. Hinata then grab my hand and we both ran back to the house.

"We need to get back inside so we can distract my family" she said.

She obviously had done this before.

"Hinata" and old cranky voice hissed.

We both turned around to see a wrinkly old prune of a guy walking towards us.

"Just what are you doing here" he yelled at her "You're supposed to be at the meeting choosing your future husband".

"I'm sorry" she bowed "It just that"

"She wanted to show me her gardener" I interject. I had no idea what I was doing, but no sense in letting her suffers for nothing.

"And who are you" the old guy snapped at.

"Kankuro" the old man called out.

Great I'm screwed.

"What are you doing" he demanded.

"Oh Hinata-chan" Hinshu cried as she rush over to us.

"Where have you been" she swiped Hinata into a tight hug "We've been so worry".

"We were out in the gardener" I explain.

"Oh" she wipes some dirt off Hinata's face "I told the old farts this was a bad idea".

The old guy seems offend, but keep his mouth shut when Hiashi arrived.

"Hinata" he cried and embraces her too.

"I'm sorry" Hinata said "Kankuro and I were just in the gardener.

Das sent me a questioning look to which I ignored.

"Ah well" Hiashi set his daughter down, but didn't let go of her hand "The meeting over. So I guess you can play so more if you want".

Hinata smiled at her dad "Thank you" and grab her mother's hand "Mommy I find some really pretty flowers outside".

"Wow" her mother said excited.

"Well" Hiashi turned to me "I thank you for locating my daughter. The meeting over so you can leave".

"Thank you" I said and cheered inside.

He nodded and walk away with the old prune following.

When I was alone with dad, I asked him "So how the meeting go".

"Hiashi was stubborn and refused all offers. Hinata is still single".

That good, the poor girl was too nice to be treated roughly.

He started to ask some questions "Where is Gaara".

"Outside hiding" I said.

"What happen" he asked as we walk out.

"He just wants to see some friends"

"Friends" dad snorted "That demon having friends".

"Yeah, I know it surprising" I said, but not impossible.

I was surprise today and saw a side of Gaara that I didn't even know exist. But the way he treated his friends. It made me think that he wasn't such a demon. The cute little girl was able to turn him around.

**Longest chapter ever and it took me three days to write this. Lord! But anyways I know it seems that Kankuro doesn't seem so infatuated like the rest of the other guys, but I just can't see those two together. I haven't even read a story about them! Oh well hope you enjoy! **


	14. SweetHeart Day

**I got the idea for writing this chapter from Justin Bieber's song Baby. I don't understand why people on youtube need to be so mean. It is not cool calling someone a fag or gay or anything else for the matter if you don't know the person. He's sixteen guys! Yes he's voice is pretty high for a guy, that I cannot deny. Still not cool calling person gay or faggot when you don't even know them though. Gesh take a chill pill! Oh and I have found new respect for Lady Gaga, she is okay in my book, but her fashion sense still scares me!**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Takara ****Makoto **

**nirii-chan**

**purplflower**

**Hikair**

**Magister Magi Miyuki**

**ThatGirl96**

**NaruNarurin**

**Oh and sorry for the long wait guys! I cannot express how sorry I am for being so gosh darn lazy about updating my stories! Please enjoy the new chapter though! Oh and please reframe from commenting on my views about Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber. You hate them. You hate them. You love them. You love them. End of story…….but not the end of this new chapter story……..sorry get side track, but anyways on with the show….I mean story!**

It was a bright and sunny spring day in the Hidden Leaf village. Now everyone WOULD be doing their own thing and WOULD be doing what they USUALLY do, but today was different. Today was Sweetheart Day! A holiday dedicated to sweethearts. Such a sweet holiday for lovers, girlfriends, boyfriends, husbands, and wives of all kind, but it wasn't so nice for those who were single……especially if you were a ninja today.

"Okay listen up" said the almighty sixth hokage "Now I know most of you don't agree with his holiday, but as such it a day to relax and be with the one you cherish most".

A lot of grumbling could still be heard in the crowd of ninjas.

"But" there was an evil glint her in amber eyes "For those who disagree with the holiday and doesn't bring proof of their love for their significant other can sort all my paperwork for a month and" she finally have EVERYONE in the crowd's attention "you'll serve nothing but d-rank and e-rank mission too".

The sounds of protest were loud in the air.

"The woman's crazy" one said.

"Is she really allowed to do this to us" a person asked.

"I bet they don't have to do this in the other villages" a man grumbled.

However Tsuande seem to have heard the guy "Also our neighboring villages will be joining us along side for a special prize".

"Well I guess now it getting interesting" a woman ninja muttered.

Shizune then took over explaining "As to having proof of your love. The villages have sponsored a game for a cash prize".

Cheers were now coming for the crowd.

"As you all know the war has not been easy on us so this cash prize could really help us" Shizune pointed out.

"What the game" a guy asked.

"It called" Tsuande's evil glint grew brighter "Capture the princess".

"EH!" everyone including Shizune was shocked.

But Tsuande just smiled "The five major villages have chosen one and only one princess to be capture by only one of the five villages. If one village is able to capture and bring her to their leader then we win that cash prize".

Shouts of joy was reverted the walls of the meeting hall.

"So let get cracking and go capture the princess" Tsuande cheered along with everyone.

They all rush out of the meeting hall and set to capture the princess, but meanwhile:

"Um miss" Shizune asked cautiously.

"Mmm" Tsuande turned her attention to the younger woman.

"Just who is the princess" she asked.

Tsuande putted her hands on her hips "Just who do you think"?

Shizune shrugged hopelessly.

"The princess has to be of noble birth. So of course she would have to be part of a clan. She would have a huge kingdom with lots of servants, knights, great power and riches" Tsuande was counting all this on her fingers "And she had to be beautiful. So tell me Shizune" she lean forward towards the younger woman. "Who did you think is the princess"?

Shizune paled at the realization "Does she even know"!

"Of course" Tsuande said "The five villages had to offer at least one of their best ninjas to guard her"

"But her father" Shizune wailed "He's going to kill you"!

"Ha" Tsuande laughed fearlessly "He actually one of the guards. The old fart had no choice, but to agree when all five villages gang up against him".

"I being to feel really sorry for the princess right" Shizune said with a sigh.

"Ah well she serving for the good of her village" Tsuande said "Now if you excuse me I have to do something" leaving Shizune with her thoughts.

Well, Shizune mused at least this would be a Sweetheart day no would will surly forget.

And so it begins:

"Hey has anyone seen Hinata"?

**Okay Kiddies this arc will follow the same way it follow the story before it for those who don't know just look at the purplish-bluish boxes chapter titles and it should tell you! And yes this is following the updated story arc of Naruto right now and yes they're 16.....or 15. I'm not sure.**


	15. SHD Neji

**Do ya'll dan thought I wasn't gonna update so soon da y'all? Gah can't type in country accent style, but anyways. I was trying to find the perfect picture for this scene and yes this one for Neji. But don't worry I'll get to the other guys and couple extra more; later……mmmm I wonder where I can get a smoothie at 8:30 at night.**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Evilbananalol (is this soon enough?) **

**Purpleshine (your confident in me is so touching! I will not disappoint you!)**

I knew I should have called in sick today. I sighed as I head towards the forest to avoid my fans. Stupid Hokage ordering this stupid holiday. I would rather train at home and maybe relax at night with couple of friends, but then again. I felt my left eye twitch; I DO NOT want to have to sort paper work or carry out low rank missions. But who do I ask out on sweetheart day? Rock Lee knew it was hopeless, but he asked Sakura to be his sweetheart. And of course it came out with the same result. Tenten, as it turns out was too shy to ask any guy, but as it turns out Rock Lee ask her after Sakura reject him. At least those two weren't alone on Sweetheart day.

"Hey Hyuga" the smell of wet dog filled the air.

"What is it now mutt" I muttered annoyed.

He glared at the tone of my voice "Gesh tight ass, chill wills ya? Look I'm need to find Hinata".

WHAT!?!

"Why" I hissed.

"Easy" he barked "I don't need you to active your creepy eyes right now".

"But Hinata-sama and I share the same eyes, dumbass" I snapped.

He glared harder "Not the point, but have you seen Hinata or not"?

"No" and it worried me….a lot.

"Well you're no help" he turn away "If you see her tell her that old Kiba looking for her".

"Fine" I muttered as he left.

I scoffed like I'm really going to tell her that. However the mutt did had a good question where is Hinata-sama? Dread was slowly creeping into my mind. What if Hinata got attack by her perverted fans? Over the years as Hinata-sama grow so did her beauty and popularity. I spend countless of hours warding off her fans, but they still kept coming back. They never seem to leave her alone.

I growled to myself and head back towards the village. If anyone was going to take Hinata-sama out on sweetheart day is was going to be me! Not some pathetic dickhead who thinks he can lay his filthy hands on my dear sweet cousin! She is way too good for any of those losers in this village. I jumped on top of the nearest roof top searching for her. I search everywhere, but I couldn't see her or even sense her chakra. This puzzles me.

"Oi Neji" oh great another idiot

"What is it Naruto" I grumbled still looking for Hinata.

"Have you seen Hinata" I stop and look at him.

"Why" I asked harshly.

Naruto blush a little and shuffle his feet around "Just because".

I step towards him menacingly "Because why".

"Ah well" he slowly was backing away "You know it sweetheart day".

"Yes" I said through clench teeth.

"Will I wanted to ask her" he said.

"Why don't you ask Sakura?"

He rolled his eyes "Don't you think I would"?

"Look Sakura-chan is great and all, but I can't chase after a girl who's not interested in me".

Wow so he know better this time…..that was a bit of a surprise.

"Why look for Hinata-sama then" I wanted to know why he had such a sudden fondness for my little cousin.

"Well you know" he said rubbing the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face "She really nice and very pretty. You know, right"

Damn straight she is and she not for you or for other guy for that matter.

"Whatever" I said and turn away from him "I got more important things to do".

"Hey wait" he yelled "you still didn't answer my question", but I was already too far for him to get to me.

Where are you Hinata-sama?

I decided to walk around a bit in the crowds to maybe catch her. She probably is hiding from her fans. So I decide to look around town. Big mistake the town was pack and every shop was selling something that was heart shape and other mushy stuff. They kept trying to sell things to anyone who passes them. It got annoying real fast.

"Lord this is a nightmare" I muttered sitting down on a bench.

"I rather enjoy it" Sai said sitting next to me on a bench.

"Really" I groaned.

He shows off the stuff he must have gotten from his fans "Everybody is being so nice today. I got a lot of phone numbers and even a girl's bra or two".

I was shocked and disguised at the same time "You do realize that sex is not what sweetheart day is about, right"?

His smile dropped "I thought sweetheart day was picking up girls".

I rolled my eyes "No sweetheart day is about spending the day alone with someone you love".

He cringed a bit "But I don't want to spend the day with Naruto by myself".

"No you idiot" I yelled "When I said someone you love I mean the person you cherish the most. The person you want to….to…to"

"To start a family with" Sai finished for me.

I waved my hands "Sure fine that".

"Oh" he said and drops some of his bags on the bench. He appears to be look for something in one of his bags. Then he pulls out a bouquet of white long stem roses.

"Do you think Hinata would like these" he asked.

Unbelievable

Instead of answering him I stormed off enraged. Why are all these guys looking for Hinata? They all have plenty of girls wanting them to ask out on sweetheart day. Why not pick one of them and not Hinata!

"Um Neji-san" a random girl appear before me "Do you want to be"

"No" I growled and push ahead of the girl.

"Neji!" a loud red hair girl tackled me from behind "I want to have you smexy ninja babies"!

"Get off" and shoved her off my back, but she then cling to one of my ankles.

"Don't leave me please" she begged.

This is getting ridicules and I leap out from her grasp "Neji" she cried.

I need to get away. But that prove tougher then I thought. Random fangirls kept attacking me and even guys who thought I was a girl. And of course the occasionally Hinata fan asking me where Hinata was! Since when was Sasuke interested in my Hinata-sama! So I had enough. I went back to the forest in the deepest part where I was sure no one would find me. I shook my head in frustration. I was so tired right now, but I still couldn't find Hinata-sama. Plus all this looking and dodging was taking a toll on me.

I lean my back against a tree that was near a nice small waterfall. I still couldn't believe I can't find Hinata-sama after all that looking. I clenched my hands into tight fists. I had to find her before it was too late. I couldn't lie by saying; I didn't want to ask Hinata-sama myself for sweetheart day, but how can I ask her? She's my cousin; my dear kind and beautiful little cousin. I yawned. I guess I'm more tired than I thought. Maybe a small nap wouldn't hurt and before I knew it I was asleep.

Now I always pride myself on being a light sleeper. It saved my teammates and I in a lot of situations. But I couldn't wake up when I felt a gentle hand rubbing my face. At first I thought it was another fangirl, but I could smell the familiar scent of lavender and vanilla hanging in the air.

"Poor Neji-ni-san" a gentle voice cooed.

That voice could it be?

"Hinata-sama" I whispered. I tried opening my eyes, but I was too tried. My body felt so heavy and weak. What the freak was going on?

"You better hurry Princess" a male voice said "We need to move".

The hand left my face and I instantly missed the warmth it provided.

"Alright" Hinata-sama said.

I felt something fall into my hand and a pair of soft lips brushing against my cheek.

"Sleep tight Neji-ni-san" she whispered softly.

"No wait Hinata-sama" I grab her hand even though I couldn't see it. I knew it was her. It was cover in small scars across the skin, but it was still so soft and smooth.

"Princess" the male's voice became stern.

Hinata-sama squeezes my hand gently "I'll be fine Neji-ni-san" and left go of my hand "I'll be fine".

"No wait" I said, but I fell asleep again. When I woke up the sun was almost setting. I shoot up.

"Hinata-sama" I called out to, but nobody answered. I active my eyes, but find nothing not even a trance of her being her.

"Damn it" I cursed, but then notice something in my hand.

I open my left hand to see a small red bag. I quickly open it and inside was heart shaped cookies and note inside. It said "Hope you're enjoying Sweetheart Day love Hinata". I smiled so it was her. I couldn't give up now the day wasn't over and Hinata was most definitely around the village somewhere. There was still time to capture my princess and I'm not going to lose her again.

**Well isn't this exciting? Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry about the ending. I couldn't decide how to end this. So I'm letting the fans decided! Once I written all other chapter for Sweetheart Day I'll let you guys decided who wins the princess's heart. Till next time Butterbiscuits! 3**


	16. SHD Kiba

**Well hello there? And how are we feeling today? Because right now I'm feeling quiet hungry and I still do not have my smoothie! Gah stupid ice maker! But anyways hope you guys are enjoying SHD series because today we have dog boy or Kiba as some call him. You know in the shippuden arc he looks almost like a biker without the bike. Apparently they don't have motorcycle in their world. They ride giant dogs. Kitty not one word!**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**.lover (will just have to wait and see)**

**purpleshine (seriously, you are going to make me cry! I'm unworthy really! But thank you though it makes my day)**

**Takara ****Makoto (well of course, but I don't think you would want neji's babies and oh just you wait for Sai's! It gonna be super pervert! MWHAHAHAHA)**

"Yahoo this is going be to great Akamaru" I shouted.

He barked loudly in approval.

"I'm finally going to get my chance with Hinata"

Today, I'm going to finally ask her out. I can't screw up my chances, but it was going to be tough. Over the years Hinata has gotten a lot stronger, but also a lot hotter. It not a bad thing; especially when our team gets to go to the beach or lake. She looked damn good in her swimsuit, even if it was a one piece.

However one downfall was her fans; they were getting on my damn nerves. Ever since we first became a team there was always a fan or two wanting to go out with her. And of course the number of fans swells over the years. Shino and I always tried to protect Hinata the best we could, but there was always a few that got through us.

Then her sissy cousin Neji gets on our case saying we don't protect well enough. I growled to myself as Akamaru whined. But the fans didn't matter. I hang around Hinata enough to know she wasn't the least bit interested in any of them.

"Just you wait Hinata" I shot my fist into the air "I'm going to make you my girl".

Akamaru approved too with a loud bark.

"Come Akamaru lets find her" and he happily follow me behind towards the village.

I was so excited. Here was my chance to prove myself to the girl of my dreams. I knew Hinata had eyes for Naruto, but I'm pretty sure I could change her mind. Suddenly Akamaru tugged at my jacket to stop me.

"What is it boy"

He whines as he peered into a window. I took a look to see a silver chain necklace with a brightly lavender color five petal flower with silver center.

"Haha good eye Akamaru" I patted his head "Hinata ought to like this".

I went inside and bought it. No sense of asking a girl out without a gift. I just need to find Hinata now. I search around her favorite spots, but didn't find her there. I look around the training areas, but still no Hinata. I asked her psming cousin, but he hasn't seen Hinata either. This wasn't looking so good. What if someone asked Hinata already and she spending the day with another guy. Or even worse what if

"Hey Kiba" Naruto's giant head appear out of nowhere and I instantly punched him right in the face. He flew off the tree he was hanging from and right onto the street ten feet from me.

"The Freak, Kiba" Naruto yelled angrily once he recovered "What the hell was that for".

I drag him up by his collar "Did you know here Hinata is" I demanded "Because I swear if you don't answer me. I will punch you in the face again". Though I have would punch him in the face either way. Why does Hinata like this guy anyway? It made me angry to think she would choose this guy over me.

"Easy well ya" he said "I don't know where Hinata is"

That was a huge relief for me. So Hinata wasn't with this guy.

"I thought you would know" Naruto said.

I let go of his collar as I shook my head.

"Oh" he seemed disappointed "Too bad I wanted to see her".

And just like that, I punch him again.

"Damn it Kiba would you stop punching me" he yelled.

"What do you need to see Hinata for" I snapped. Punching him was proving a good stress revealer.

"Duh I wanted to ask her out"

"I thought you were going to ask Sasuke" I smirked as he turned a pale green.

"Gross Kiba why would I asked him" he shuddered.

"I thought you two were" he stopped me before I could finish.

"Ah hell no" he shivered as he turned even greener "No, NO,NO! Never in a million years".

I rolled my eyes "Whatever just stays away from Hinata".

Naruto turn and glare at me "You know Hinata has a choice".

I glared at "Not if you eliminated the other choices".

"Not a bad idea Inuzuka"

Naruto and I both look up to see that damn smirking Sasuke Uchiha above us.

"You" I shouted.

"Teme" Naruto yelled and we both attacked.

"There is no way, Hinata would choose you" Naruto growled at Sasuke.

"I'm pretty sure she thinks you swing for the other team" I barked as I kicked him in his damn smirking face.

But then Sasuke kicked me hard in the gut.

"We'll see who gets her" he glared.

Damn why is it so hard to get the girl of your dreams. I quickly dodged as Sasuke tried to land another hit on me.

"Just give it up Inuzuka" Sasuke said "If she hasn't notice you in all these years. What makes you think she'll notice you now".

"Yeah" Naruto agreed.

"You didn't even know she like you till she told you" Sasuke and I both snapped.

Naruto looked pissed "Just shut up".

"Let end this" Sasuke said activating his eyes.

"Fine" I said, but before I could.

"EEEPP THERE HE IS" a random girl said.

Sasuke paled "Crap" and flee.

Naruto freak and ran faster than I ever saw him before. I knew why though as I felt the ground tremble as hoards of fangirls made their way towards us.

"Aw man" I whined as I catch up with Naruto.

"Kiba" Naruto greeted "Why don't you use Akamaru to get us out of here".

"For once you have a good idea" I said, but then I finally notice "Akamaru gone".

"What" Naruto panic "Then where is he".

"I'm going to look" and leap sideways.

"Wait don't leave me" Naruto screamed as he continues to run away from his screaming fans.

At least I finally got rid of him, but where was Akamaru? When I went back to where he was before. I notice a couple streets over as I stood on top of a telephone pole. He was with a female dog. Great just great my dog could find a date, but I couldn't? This was so low. I was too tired to look anymore and way too depressed. Sasuke's words got to me more then I would have like. I head into my team usually training ground to hide and rest up a bit. This was looking to be a lousy day.

But then I smell something familiar. It smelled like vanilla and lavender .

Could it be Hinata?

I raced towards the clearing and my breath was taken away. It was Hinata, but she looked amazing. She was wearing an elaborate lilac color kimono with flowers prints at the bottom and a large lavender color obi at the back. Her hair was style with two long braids at the side being held up by a large white flower as her bangs caress her face. She looks so much like princess from a fairytale.

"Hinata" I whispered and she turned around.

Her face was cover in some light makeup. Her eyes look brighter and her lips looked so kissable with red lipstick on. I felt my face heat up. I knew Hinata was hot, but damn I didn't know she could look any better than before. I was happily mistaken.

She smiled "Hello Kiba-kun".

I swear my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. Calm yourself there you have to do this.

"Hinata, I got a gift for you" I said hoping my voice wasn't shaking like my hand that held her gift.

She seemed surprise "Kiba-kun, you didn't have to get me a gift".

"But I wanted to" I protested "You're really special to me".

She blushed at my words and averted her eyes "Oh thank you Kiba-kun".

I slowly approach her as I trying to make sense of the whole thing. It was just me and Hinata alone. I can do this. I can do this. I hand her the purple box. She opens it and her face lit up.

"It beautiful Kiba-kun" her eyes shining even brighter "Thank you".

I couldn't help, but smiled "You want to try it on".

"Please" and turned so I could put it on. Oh lord her neck it is so slender and smooth almost swan like. My fingers barely brushing her skin, but I could feel the warmth from it.

She turned around and giggled "It matches my kimono".

"Yeah" I laughed "imaged that".

"Here your gift too Kiba-kun" and she gave me a red bag. I instantly knew it was full of her cookies. Her cooking was awesome, but nothing made me drool more than her cookies. Well maybe her body, but I'm not going to tell anyone that.

"Aw sweet cookies" I cheered and she giggled again.

"I hope you enjoy them" she said.

"Thanks Hinata" I said.

"You're welcome, Kiba-kun" she said.

I finally notice up close that she looked a million times better then she did afar. They sun illuminate her eyes even more and before I knew it. I was slowly leaning into her. Hinata smiled at me, but the smile dropped as her eyes widen. I got worry and turn to look behind, but never got the chance. Someone smack the back of my head and I fell to the ground.

"Kiba-kun" Hinata cried.

I saw her trying to reach for me, but a hand in a black glove grab her wrist.

"You shouldn't have done that, princess" a male's voice snapped.

I didn't need to see the person to know who it was.

"Damn you" I growled "Give Hinata back".

The guy kicked me onto my back and glared down at me.

"Know your place boy" and knocked me unconscious as Hinata cried.

"Hinata, I-"but I black out before I could finish. Damn I have the worst luck ever.

I didn't wake up till I felt a warm wet tongue licking my face. I groaned as I slowly open my eyes. I saw Akamaru hovering over me along with his lady friend.

"Ah Akamaru" I said and he barked at me.

I slowly sat up "Where" I look around and suddenly remember "Hinata". The memory of the kidnapping flooded my mind.

"Akamaru" he answered.

"Try and find Shino. I need his help. Hinata has been kidnapped. Hurry"

Akamaru nodded and ran back towards the village along with his girlfriend. I follow the scent of Hinata and that lousy traitor. Don't worry Hinata I'll find you.

**Wow that was long. I'm tired now! I have a picture of the necklace, but not of the kimono. If anyone could find a picture similar to that; I will be forever in your debt. Till next bye! Tchao!**


	17. SHD Sasuke

**Seriously you guys are going to make me cry my eyes out. I can't believe you guys think my stories are as good as you say, but THANK YOU! All the same! It makes my day! But focusing on the story….today I'm said to sad it's duckbutt's turn or as other call him "EEPPP! SASUKE-KUN". Personally I don't like he……I really, really, REALLY don't like him, but I like the couple of Hinata and Sasuke. So without further delay please enjoy the new chapter. **

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**purpleshine (aw you're total sweetheart! Hugs back)**

**.lover (but I can't…..at least until everybody has voted, but I'll make the Naruto chapter extra special! Okay?)**

**evilbananalol (But is it okay if I give you a hint? He has duckbutt hair and he has yet realizes that he NEEDS TO REVIVE HIS CLAN WITH A GIRL!)**

**Kira Acumichi (actually I'm not sure who's going to win and thanks so much for all the reviewing! It boasts one's self-esteem)**

"_I feel sorry for Hinata" _

I recalled the words of Shizune. So that where Hinata has been this whole time; I leaped up into a tree to stay out of sight. Sweetheart day was going to be a nightmare and I didn't need fangirls coming after me right now. I needed to find Hinata. But if the rumors were true she would be guarded by the toughest ninjas the five villages could offer. I sneered, like that really going to stop me. Finding her though will be a challenge. But she well worth all the trouble.

After I return to the village not a lot of people accepted me back, but the fans did. Lord, I'll never understand the mental capacity of a fangirl. However I couldn't say that I didn't miss this place entirely, but being back made me realize something. I need to revive my clan. I thought about all the possibilities. There is no way I'm marry a fangirl out of the question. My girl had to be strong; so of course she would have to be a ninja.

I thought about Ino. She wasn't so bad, but no child of mine will ever indulge themselves so much into their looks like her. Tenten was another opinion I pondered, but I really didn't want her weapons laying around the house where the kids could get to them. She also really didn't seem that motherly either. Temari lives too far away and there is no way I'm moving when I just got back into my hometown village. Sakura was strong and smart; a very highly praise ninja. However she had a really bad temper and she was also fangirl. I wanted the mother of my children to be just like my mother. Who was gentle and kind. Who always had a smile to greet anyone. Plus Sakura's figure wasn't that great either. Her boobs were way too small. Karin was a definite no. She's more of a fangirl then Sakura ever was and I still can't find that shirt I told her to wash. I had a creepy feeling that she was stealing some of my stuff for herself. And then there was Hinata. She came from one of the most powerful clans in the hidden leaf village. She was also strong, but very gentle; shy, but polite. I've seen her interact with others and she never demands any attention for herself. She was always just happy to see other happy before her. Yes, she'll do nicely and the Hyuuga's gene didn't just produce powerful eyes, but very nice bodies too. There was just one problem to the matter though. What to do with the competition? I wasn't shock to know I had competition. But………

Naruto was an acceptance though. Not only was he yet another rival against me, but he held the upper hand. He had the one thing I never have; which was Hinata's affection. I really hate to admit defeat to that dobe! I'm not going to let him beat me this time. By the end of the day I was sure I was going to win the one to win Hinata's affection.

"Ow" I heard someone cried.

For curiosity sake I head towards the sound. It wasn't too far from where I was and when I saw who it was. I was very happy I checked.

"Hinata" I called out to and she looked up.

The five villages really doll her up for the princess role. She looked incredible with her kimono on.

"Sasuke-kun" she seem surprised to see me.

"Are you okay" I asked leaning in close to look for any injuries.

"Oh well" she blushed a bit when I was really close to her.

I smirked this was going to be easier than I thought.

"I'm fine I just fell" she said still not meeting my eyes.

"Can you get up" I asked.

"Well" she blush even more "This kimono kind of heavy".

I help her up. She looks even better up close.

"Um Sasuke-kun"

"Yeah"

She started to play with her fingers "Can I ask you a question".

"Sure" my heart beated a little faster.

"Do you" she leaned into me "like" wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yeah" crap I never felt my heart beat so fast.

Her face was so close to mine. I felt my brain disconnect, but then a cloud of smoke engulf Hinata. And instead of holding Hinata in my arms Itachi stood there instead.

"Hinata, because she would make an excellent choice little brother, but I'm afraid she already spoken for"

I remember being mad at my big brother for some petty things. Like when he breaks his promise to me and when he killed our clan, but this……this was not angry I felt. What I felt was a strong murder intent. I grab one of my hidden kuni and tried to stab him, but he dodged.

"Bastard" I yelled and throw a kuni at him.

He dodged again, and end right behind me.

"Take my advice little brother stay away from Hinata" he hissed and disappears right after he knocked the back of my head.

I fell to the ground rubbing the sore spot "Damn you Itachi".

This wasn't over; not by a long shot. I head into the village knowing it was pointless to try and look for Hinata in the forest. But in the village there was a better possibility. I was still pissed though. I can't believe Itachi was a guard for Hinata! That lucky son of a bitch! I leap onto a telephone pole, still feeling rather pissed. Hating how Itachi was a guard for Hinata and that Naruto had the upper hand with Hinata.

"You know Hinata has a choice" speak of the dobe himself.

"Not if you eliminated the other choices" Inuzuka said.

There a thought

"Not a bad idea Inuzuka" I thanked.

Naruto and Inuzuka both look up to see me.

"You" Inuzuka shouted angrily.

"Teme" Naruto yelled and they both attacked.

"There is no way, Hinata would choose you" Naruto growled at me. I moved aside so he couldn't grab me.

True, but I plan to change that real soon.

"I'm pretty sure she thinks you swing for the other team" Inuzuka barked as he kicked me in my face.

But then I kicked him hard in the gut.

"We'll see who gets her" I said.

Why does he have to say that? It is because of guys like him and Naruto that people call me gay for.

I tried to land another hit on Inuzuka, but he dodged.

"Just give it up Inuzuka" I said "If she hasn't notice you in all these years. What makes you think she'll notice you now".

I know the same goes for me, but I knew my words will upset him even more.

"Yeah" Naruto agreed.

"You didn't even know she like you till she told you" Inuzuka and I both snapped.

Naruto looked pissed "Just shut up".

"Let end this" I said activating my eyes.

"Fine" Inuzuka said, but before we could.

"EEEPP THERE HE IS" a random girl said.

I paled "Crap" and flee.

There is no way I'm staying if fangirls are going to came after me. It like trying to ran away from an angry hoard of bulls. Crazy hormone-raging fangirl bulls; I just can't shake them. But then an idea struck me. Hiding behind a corner I quickly transformed into an ordinary guy. Maybe this way those stupid fangirls will stop annoying me. However I bum into another fellow when I wasn't looking.

"Oh" he gasps and fell flat on his butt.

"Oh" I help him up "Sorry".

He smiled with a smile so eerily familiar.

"It fine, don't worry" he said brushing off the dust from his clothes.

"I was in a rush" I explained

"It looks like you were having some trouble of your own" he giggled.

Wait when does a guy giggle? Oh crap did he saw me? Was he another screwy fan too?

He held out something in his hand. He's pretty short for a guy.

"Here" he said "For sweetheart day".

It was a small red bag with red strings tying it. He was blushing now and it finally hit me why this guy looks so familiar.

"Hinata" I whispered and her disguise slowly fell.

She giggled "Happy Sweetheart Day Sasuke-kun"

I couldn't believe. I finally found her.

"Hinata I-"

"TEME" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sasuke-kun" girls screamed.

I flinched and when I turn around it was too late. I got tackled by not only Naruto, but also by the fans. And then the world turned black. Review of things to do go see a doctor, kill both Itachi and Naruto, ask Hinata out on Sweetheart Day and revive my clan with her. I look forward to the day when that last part comes true. Till then I really need to kill that dobe!

**Ah so tired! So hot why must it be so hot! Oh but yes I hope you enjoy your reading experience! Naruto just had to lead those girls to Naruto. Aw well night guys! **


	18. SHD Naruto

**I never understood something about the fox living in Naruto. Kyuubi, is a boy, right? Well whatever Kyuubi is; he or she will be featuring in today's chapter. So I hope you don't mind the crude humor in today's chapter! But I apologize ahead of time if some people are offended! Thank You **

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Evilbananalol (cookies are very acceptable! Please don't hesitant to share at all!)**

**Takara Makoto (We all know Sasuke DOES swing for the other side though; that why he doesn't have girlfriend)**

**Kira Acumichi (oh stop you make me blush)**

**xSugaryTearsx (I'll try to remember to update after every blue moon!)**

**purpleshine (no worrys they're about 17 or 18. So now they're old enough to go to jail1 isn't that wonderful!)**

**BabiiD0ll8o8**

Okay I got to get my head in the game. There is no room for mistakes! I got to make every minute count.

**No wait! What you need do right now is to get your head into a nice girl's**

AHHHHH NO! NO! NO! You shut up and stay out of my thoughts!

**But I get so bored and beside isn't today sweetheart day?**

That doesn't mean guys or girls are looking for sex!

**Really? Well that a shame I was kind of hoping that we could spend the day with the Hyuuga girl.**

Which one?

**Well they all have some pretty hot bodies, but I think I would like to sink my teeth into their princess. **

You're sick

**Say the boy who has a sexy no jutsu**

Will you just leave me alone!

**One question though!**

One and then you shut up for today

**First I never shut up. I got too bored here and bothering you is my only source of entertainment. **

So why don't you find another way to amuse yourself

**Maybe if you get laid one in a while I wouldn't complain too much **

What is up with you and sex!

**I'm a guy and a fox! So call me an animal, but on with my question**

Sicko

**Ignoring that but are you going to ask Hinata Hyuuga out?**

………..

**I think the fox got your tongue**

Okay stop that seriously and yes, but

**But what? Why don't you just find her, throw her over your shoulder, take her to some seclude, and have your way with her**

Because Hinata deserve better then that….she deserves a guy who can actually provide well for her

**Aw…..Aw……..aw YOU IDIOT! After she confess to you! You're still hesitating! If I was in your shoes; I would have shown my appreciation to her over and over again. **

She nearly died for me and I didn't even know she how she felt about me for all these years. How can I show her my appreciation! And don't say sex!

**Kit if she loved you the way you were back then and now. I'm pretty sure she would love you even in the future.**

………..You really think so

**Eh what I do know; I'm just a centuries old demon fox. OF COURSE I KNOW! You think being this old I wouldn't know a thing or two about girls!**

I thought you only thought about sex

**Kit just because I think about sex doesn't mean I never had a serious relationship or two**

You surprise me fox

**I'm surprise too….surprise you're still talking to me and not that hot Hyuuga princess! And you better find her by the end of the day or I'll take over.**

You wouldn't dare

**Believe me kit a fox can do a lot when needed**

Fine…..oh wait there Neji maybe he knows where Hinata is!

"Oi Neji" I greeted

"What is it Naruto" he grumbled. He looked like he was looking for someone. I wondered who.

**Yeah that a huge mystery**

"Have you seen Hinata" I asked

"Why" he asked harshly.

I blush a little and shuffle my feet around "Just because".

**Kit you're acting like a schoolgirl here. You better man up**

He step towards him menacingly "Because why".

"Ah well" I slowly was backing away "You know it sweetheart day".

"Yes" he said through clench teeth.

"Will I wanted to ask her" I said.

"Why don't you ask Sakura?"

**Oh lord the pink hair monster of terror. I never thought pink can be so threatening.**

Will you stop bad mouthing Sakura-chan

I rolled his eyes "Don't you think I would"?

Neji raised an eyebrow

Why does everyone think I still like Sakura-chan

**Because you haven't stat your claim on Hinata that why. In my world the only way to state your claim on your mate was to put your scent all over her**

But how you do that?

……**..Really now?**

Just shut up

"Look Sakura-chan is great and all, but I can't chase after a girl who's not interested in me".

Neji looked a bit shocked

"Why look for Hinata-sama then" he asked again as if he was interrogating me.

"Well you know" I said rubbing the back of my head smiling "She really nice and very pretty. You know, right"

**She got a nice ass, huge tits, and an awesome mouth just perfect for**

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

"Whatever" he said and turn away from me "I got more important things to do".

"Hey wait" I yelled "you still didn't answer my question", but he was already too far for me to catch him.

Well so much for that stick in the mud

**For once I agree just keep looking**

Gesh you're in a rush

**Oh if only you knew why**

I rather not

**Your lose, but just keep searching**

I'm going; I'm going your royal pain in the ass

**Insolent brat**

I rolled my eyes outward. I swear that fox is about as mature as me.

**I can hear you thoughts you know**

I search everywhere for Hinata, but no such luck. I ran into Kiba and the teme, but neither of them has seen Hinata either. And my fangirls ended up chasing me all over the village. It was not pleasant at all.

They're like rabid animals!

**Or female animals in heat**

Well that interesting I thought sarcastically

**It does for some kinky sex**

I'm getting pretty tired of that fox

I finally lose the fangirls when I head towards the training grounds. I was so happy I'm a ninja. But it was already pass noon and I still haven't found Hinata. What if she already with someone!

**Well I don't know she certainly has a lot of suitors**

WHAT!?!

**Come on think kit! The dog boy, the Uchiha brat, her cousin, and let not forget half the male population of the village is after her!**

Hearing the fox's word made me mad.

Hinata liked me not them and they knew before me! They were just trying to keep Hinata for themselves. They're trying to keep the one person that loves me in this entire village away from me. Well, I won't let this happen.

Fox

**What?**

It's hunting time

The fox laughed inside my head.

**About time, Kit**

I felt the fox's charka mix with my own; powering my sense to insane levels, but it was enough. I sense Hinata's charka somewhere in the far side of the village. I race over there without being seen, making sure no one could sense me. If the guys weren't with me then they're against me. I'm not about share my girl. However when I reach her locate she was up a tower. The hell?

**She's up in the tower!**

Well that didn't matter. I ahead towards the tower slowly, but I could sense my chakra draining from the tower. Apparently they're a lot serious then I thought. But no matter, I leap up as high as I could before sinking my claws into the wall. By not using my chakra there was a lesser chance of me being detached anyways. I enter through the large window and saw Hinata lying on a bed asleep.

Wow

**Hot Damn!**

Hinata looked just like a fairy tale princess! She was dress in a beautiful kimono while her hair had a huge white flower holding her two long braids to the side of her head. I slowly approach the bed. Her lips were painted with some really red lipstick making her lips so damn kissable. I couldn't resist. I had to taste those lips for myself. I wasn't sure if was the fox's drive or mine, but I lean in and cover my lips with her.

They were so much softer then they look. I push my lips harder against her and she stir. I pulled back to see her slowly open her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful as they shine looking up at me.

"Naruto-kun" she whispered amaze with a light blush creeping over her face.

I groaned. Lord how can anyone resist. I lean towards her again and kissed her. She frozen at first, but with a little coaxing she wrapped her arms around my neck as I dragged her closer. God, she tastes so damn sweet. A lot better than ramen ever could taste. I felt her warmth seeping through her clothes, her soft curves pushing against my hands. At first I thought the clothes were beautiful, but now they were just in the way. I pull my lips away from her and she moaned softly as if protesting. I smiled and quickly gave her a chaste kiss.

"I'm getting you out of here" my voice sounded husky to my ears.

"But" she lick her perfect lips "you can't"

I growled "Just watch me".

I lifted her up and slowly head towards the window.

"Do you trust me" I asked looking down at her.

She looked down and then back at me. She wraps her arms even tighter around my neck.

"Always" she whispered and my heart melted at her trust in me. I made sure we landed safely on the ground, but we had a guest waiting for us.

"I'm surprise, boy" the masked figure said "I didn't think people would find this area so easily".

I growled at the intruder holding Hinata closer to me "Back off if you know what good for you".

"Naruto-kun" Hinata sounded worried.

I sensed the masked stranger didn't like the way Hinata act around me. Knowing this caused me to smirk at the masked stranger.

"Boy just hand over the girl and you can leave with all your limbs attached" he snapped; pacing towards us.

"Try me" I growled and place Hinata on the ground behind me.

"Fine" he said and charge at me.

I pushed both me and Hinata out of the way crashed into the side of the wall. A side of the wall was completely destroyed, but he recovered quickly.

"Hinata" I whispered to.

"Yes"

"Hide in the village"

"What" she shook her head "No, I want to help".

"Listen, I know you want to help, but right now I want you safe first"

She looked crestfallen "Well you be okay"

I flashed her a smiled "Of course".

She looked torn and gave me a quick kiss "Be careful" and ran towards the village.

**Damn kit you letting her go**

She'll be safer that way

The fox chuckled** but not for long not; from us**

She wasn't complaining before

**A girl like her could be dangerous**

But well worth it

**True kit**

Distracted the masked guy was able to land a hit on my back.

"Argh" I glared back at him "Big mistake".

I reach over to grab him, but he back off. I summon three other clones. All looking pretty pissed and emitting red chakra. The masked guy was corned

"Ready to die" I asked.

"I don't think so" another guy said.

I turned around and saw Yamato.

"What the-"but before I knew it. I was in another tree jail.

"You traitor" I growled "You think this would hold me".

"No" the masked stranger said "but it will restrain you".

I glared at Yamato "You wouldn't"

He looked guilty "I'm sorry Naruto" and when he was down doing his hands seal. I was set to sleep. I tried to fight back against the jutsu, but it proved futile.

Hinata, I'm so sorry.

**Again I'm so sorry for the crude humor, but I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Oh and FYI:**

**Tomorrow I can't update. I'm sorry, but have to prepare for prom, but I promise to update on Friday. Thanks guys for reading!**


	19. SHD Sai

**Aw I'm tired. The pollen count has been so weird lately and I'm sneezing my brains out. But anyways as promise I'm updating, but I decided not to follow the next chapter. I'll deal with the leaf boys first and my victim for today is…….Sai. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Takara Makoto (And Sasuke is one of Naruto's fangirls)**

**Kira Acumichi (*bows* I take this award with great pride and thank the Naruto characters for allowing me to torture them against their will!)**

**Zephyr Rosespirit**

**Purpleshine (I hope so, but preparing for prom is no cake. It looks so much cooler in books and on TV)**

**Evilbananalol (I demand chocolate chip! Please)**

**Silvertwilightgemini (well you see in my world. He's nice and he wasn't really evil in the manga just misunderstood like Frankenstein monster, but only a lot harder to look at)**

**Yoonlymilkshake**

I still didn't understand sweetheart day. However if I go around town; I'm sure to find one of my comrades to help explain this sweetheart day. I soon found the one with the pineapple hairdo and he was surrounded by girls. I decided to ask him first.

"Mmmm well there a lot of different ways sweetheart day can be taken" he said as a girl handed him a drink.

"Thanks" he muttered and continues "You see for single people, they would try to find another person who was single for company".

"Ah I see" I wrote this down in my notebook.

"However when there a couples, they tend to spend the day with each other"

"Okay, but I don't get one thing"  
"What is" he asked.

"Why are you surrounded by all those girls if it appropriate to have only one girl"

"Ah well" he scratch the back of his head "Well sometimes there just not enough people for others and so you have to share"

"Ah I got" I closed my notebook "Thanks a lot"

He waved "No problem"

Okay so it fine to be with more than one person. I looked around, but who would want to spend the day with me? I must say I was a bit shy about this whole thing. The only girl I ever spend a whole day with was Miss Ugly and her friend Miss beautiful. Both were not really nice to hang with me and their looks didn't really impress me much. The girl with the buns in her head was cute, but violent as well. But there was this one girl, but I don't think she really interested. I couldn't remember her name, but I do remember she had amazing eyes. She had no pupils, but was capable of seeing. I later learn she had a rare bloodline thanks to Danzo's reports. I was able to learn more about her. She is the oldest daughter of the head of her clan, she has a little sister, her cousin is Neji, her favorite hobby is pressing flower, she likes eating cinnamon rolls and zenzai and she hates crabs and shrimp. The reports also had her three measurements and I had to admit I was impressed. Lost in my thoughts I bump into someone.

"Ah" she squeaked and she fell to the ground.

"Ah sorry" I helped her up, but when she was up; she quickly cling to me.

"Oh my gosh you're Sai" she squealed loudly.

"Um yes I am" I wondered if this is how you start sweetheart day when you meet a girl.

"I was looking for you everywhere" and she thrust a bag into my face "I had a gift I wanted to give you"

You're supposed to give gifts?

"Oh thank you" I said taking the gift.

"EEEP" she wrapped my neck in a tight grip "I can't believe I have Sai all to myself".

I was trying to get her off because she was cutting off my air supply. It proved harder than I thought but just before I passed out from lack of air. The girl was push side by another girl.

I coughed violently.

"Are you okay Sai" the other girl asked.

"I'm *cough* fine *cough*" I smiled weakly.

"You poor thing" she cling to my arm. She too had a gift.

"Let me take care of you" she whispered with a weird smile on her face.

"Oh thank you" I said smiling back. Her smile got wider and she led me somewhere.

However as we were walking I was attack by other girls who had gifts for me. I got so confused. I was happy that all these girls wanted to spend the day with me, but then they started to fight. I didn't understand. I thought it was okay to share. There were so many girls and so many gifts, I felt overwhelmed. I had to get away. I escape as soon as they were distracted with my gifts. At least I got some gifts. I noticed I got chocolate, flowers, letters, cologne, clothes, and girl's bras.

"Wow you got a lot of stuff"

I looked up to see the mini little naruto.

"Hello" I said with a smiled.

"Hey" he looks into some of my bags "What are you going to do with all this stuff".

I shrugged "Use them I guess".

He reaches into one of the bags and pulls out a small clear square plastic with another circular plastic inside.

"Even this" he asked.

I looked closer "I guess" I took it from him "But I don't know what it is though".

He thought for a moment looking just as puzzle as me.

"Oh I got" he said "It a condiment"

"A condiment" I echoed.

He nodded "A condiment, adults use it for special occasions and stuff".

"Oh" I turn it around "how do you use a condiment".

"I don't know" he said "when I asked no one will tell me. Something about I'm too young or whatever".

"Well" I stood up "Thanks for explaining though" and went off on my way.

I bet Kakashi could explain how condiments use. I found Kakashi in the training grounds.

"Hey Kakashi" I called.

"Hm" he looked up from his orange book.

"Can you help explain something for me" I asked.

He looked concern "Um sure I guess".

I pulled out the condiment "How do you use this".

His eye widens and it looked his jaw dropped. Why did he look shocked?

After a while he finally spoke "Sai do you know what that is"?

"It's a condiment right?"

He shook his head "No Sai that a condom".

"Oh…….what that?"

"Oh lord" he grumbled and he took the condom out from my hand "You use this when you're with a girl".

"Why do I need to use it when I with a girl" I asked "I never had to use it around Sakura or the other girls".

"No, I mean you use this when you're having sex" he paused looking at me sternly in the eyes "so the girl doesn't get pregnant".

"Oh" that made sense.

"So what do I do with the rest" I show him the bag full of condom.

His eye started twitching "Where did you get all those".

"Girls gave them to me"

"Ah" he toke the bag too "Sai, I think I better hang on this these okay"

"Sure" I said but then finally realize something. I still didn't have a date for sweetheart day.

"I got to go"

"Stay out of trouble" Kakashi waved.

I travel back to the village and try to avoid all girls with condom. The way Kakashi describe them made it sound dangerous. I didn't want a girl pregnant. But I still couldn't find the right girls to hang out with. They all seem interested in condom and hotel rooms. I didn't even know why. I saw Neji then and decided to sit next to him on the bench.

"Lord this is a nightmare" he muttered.

"I rather enjoy it" I said sitting next to him on a bench.

"Really" he groaned.

I showed off the stuff I got from the girls "Everybody is being so nice today. I got a lot of phone numbers and even a girl's bra or two".

He seems shocked and disguised at the same time "You do realize that sex is not what sweetheart day is about, right"?

My smile dropped "I thought sweetheart day was picking up girls".

Maybe I was taking this the wrong way.

He rolled my eyes "No sweetheart day is about spending the day alone with someone you love".

I cringed a bit "But I don't want to spend the day with Naruto by myself".

I liked Naruto, but I pretty sure that the love I felt for Naruto was way different from the love felt between a man and a woman.

"No you idiot" he yelled "When I said someone you love I mean the person you cherish the most. The person you want to….to…to"

"To start a family with" I finished for him.

He waved his hands "Sure fine that".

"Oh" I said and drop some of my bags on the bench.

Well if I were to choose a girl to start a family with it would be Hinata. She was very nice and she never hit me even when I said something that made her teammates mad. Plus she was really beautiful too. Her bone structure was an artist dream. I would love to draw her. But I'm going to need a present.

I look for something in one of my bags. Then I pull out a bouquet of white long stem roses.

"Do you think Hinata would like these" I asked.

Instead of answering me, he stormed off enraged.

Mmm I guess not, but Hinata liked pressing flowers. I guess it was worth a shoot. I have to find her now.

"EEP SAI" I heard a girl screamed, but first I need to get rid of these girls. I couldn't find Hinata if they keep popping up everywhere. But I realize though getting rid of all the girls was definitely going to take awhile; hopefully not too long though.

**I'm sorry guys no Hinata or Sai interaction! I just couldn't seem to put it in without making the story too long. I guess I'm going have to give Sai a part two. Hope you enjoy the new chapter see my butterbiscuits. **


	20. SHD Shino

**Sorry if this came late. I was busy today with college stuff and then this vista thing pop up on my computer! Grrrr but anyways here the new chapter with Shino! Poor Shino he's just not getting any love! Let all get together now and give him a hug! Come on now no need to be shy show the love through a hug! ^_^**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Kira Acumichi (poor boy didn't realize what he got himself into)**

**xSugaryTearsx**

**evilbananalol (MINE! I mean thank you)**

**Takara Makoto (aw you're just saying that, but thank you)**

**Purpleshine (If truth be told I'm not sure how to write a chapter for Choji, but I'll try my best and as for prom……eh but, but it hard to prepare for it! Being a girl is hard work!)**

I watch as the sent Naruto to sleep. He was out of the way; so now was the perfect time to take action. I head where Hinata was running and it was really easy to catch up to her. The kimono was obviously slowing her down. She eventually fell down and I swept down to help her.

"Hinata" I called to and she turned around looking scared.

Her face was cover in tears and dirt, but it never marred her beauty. I help her up and she instantly cling to me.

"Shino-kun" she cried.

I wrapped my arms around her "It okay Hinata".

"They took him" she cried looking up at me with her beautiful eyes "They took him away from me".

"I know" I smooth some disturb hair of her. Ah her hair so much softer then I expected "He'll be fine though".

She hiccup "I hope so".

It was no secret between Kiba and I share a affection for Hinata that was more than just teammates. However we respect each other and never try to go after her. But today was different.

"Hinata, I'm going to take you" I whispered into her ear.

She shivered and pulled away from me. She looked like such a frighten animal.

"Shino-kun" she backed away.

I step forward "Hinata, I'm afraid you have no chance".

She took a fighter stance "I could fight you".

I stopped and stared at her. Her bravery and will power never cease to amaze me.

"You could do that, but then what about Naruto" I said softly and she instantly let her guard down.

"What have you done Shino-kun" she asked with such a pain tone it nearly broke my heart.

I took off my jacket to show her the marked. She gasped as she tumbled backwards. It was the mark of the knights. All knights wore a simple band with two double swords forming an X. Colors varied by the village. Tsuande has chosen the best of the ninja guards. She enlisted me to be knight to get Hinata. Out of all people I never understood why she chooses me. But that didn't matter as a knight I had to capture the princess and take her to Tsuande. Whether it is willingly or not.

"We don't have time for this Hinata" I held out my hand "We must leave now before the other come".

Fresh tears were running down her face "Who else is a part of this".

I really shouldn't be answering, but for safety purposes I decided to tell her. It was for her safety and not this gut wrenching feeling at the pit of my stomach.

"Myself, your father, and Shikamaru" by saying this I sense someone was close.

"But why didn't you help Naruto" she asked more to herself then me.

"Hinata" I stepped forward towards her, but she step back.

"Please I'll explain more later, but right now we need to move"

"But why me" she yelled "I woke up this morning and I was in this kimono in the middle of nowhere. I didn't know where I was or what was happening. I kept being stringed along with others till I was trapped in that tower for who know how long".

I couldn't believe my ears. Why didn't Tsuande tell Hinata what was going on?

"I now this may seem confusing, but rest assures no one is really hurted" I said and she seem to relax.

"I just want this day to be over" and I certainly couldn't blame her.

I sighed "Yeah" and was finally close enough to take her into my arms "It will be soon".

She sighed and closed her eyes looking so tired.

"But I need to take you to Tsuande okay" I said.

She just nodded and I notice that her kimono was messy.

"I think our travels would be easier if you change into something different"

She blushed "But I don't have extra clothes".

Figures, I reach into my bag. All that I had was a t-shirt and a pair of pants. The pants wouldn't fit her, but I guess the shirt would do.

"Here I handed her the shirt and turned my back "You can change".

"Thank you" she whispered. I was so happy she couldn't notice me blushing.

"You can turn around now" she said and I almost regret giving her the shirt.

Apparently she had a pair of black shorts under the dress that went to her mid thigh. The t-shirt was far too big hanging a big off her shoulder. Exposing her white smooth skin to the world and did nothing to conceal her figure. Inside I was happy I got to see her like this, but felt guilty because she must feel uncomfortable.

"What do I do with the other clothes" she asked.

"You could give them to me" another person said. I pulled Hinata beside me as I ready my bugs.

A guy dress head to toe in black appeared. The face mask and black clothing were tell tale signs that he was a thief. A thief was the opposite of a knight instead of trying bringing the princess to one of the village leaders. The thief would make off the princess and hide her where no one could find her. No one ever explained what happen if they success.

"What do you want" Hinata asked. She too was in a fight stance.

"I just want you" the masked stranger said calmly.

I swear he was checking Hinata out and it made me mad.

"Hinata" I whispered to.

Her subtle eye movement let me know she was listening.

"I want you to head toward the village and look for any of the leaf knights"

The masked stranger soon stalks towards us taking his sweet time to intimates us.

"Will you be fine" she asked worried.

My hearted warmed at her gestured of concern "I will".

She took a deep breath and turns to me "Please don't get hurt" and she instantly disappears by using an explosive note.

I wondered where she hid that. The explosion distracted the thief and left him greatly confuse when he saw that Hinata was gone.

"What the-"but I site my bugs after him.

"Gah" he screamed falling back. But he wasn't alone.

"Nice job boy" another thief said.

"Itachi" I hissed "I should have known"

He merging shrugged and got into a stance "Shall we"?

"Be safe Hinata" I muttered to the wind hoping the message would get to her.

**Ah I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I see you soon guys! Peace out to my home biscuits!**


	21. SHD Shikamaru

**Watching a cool show called DEADLEST WARRIOR! Spartans vs. Ninjas! It's really cool. I'll tell you who wins at the end of the chapter and today's victim is the lazy genius himself……. Shikamaru! Now on with the story!**

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**Purpleshine (Lucky! I'm still planning and my prom is the 16th! As for the Choji's chapter, I think I'm might actually be able to put him in!)**

**Kira Acumichi (I don't know if I have the strength in me…..need food! Lol just kidding Of course I will!)**

**Takara Makoto (that because I'm actually checking for grammar and spelling before I post it!)**

**.lover (oh the battle not over yet and Naruto is down, but not out!)**

Man today was such a drag. I was hanging out in the bar with all those clingy chicks. Then Sai asked me about Sweetheart day when I wasn't even participating. Plus now Shino just sent me a message saying that the princess is gone! Great just great! I just wanted to relax today, but then Tsuande force me into this stupid knight stuff. But I guess making Hinata the princess made it more bearable.

No offends to the other ninja girls, but they could never act or be a princess. Ino too stuck up and vain at times. Tenten is too much of a tomboy. Temari can be very scary and Sakura had a loud mouth and a really bad temper. On the other hand there is Hinata.

She was born in the most powerful clan of this village so that partially made her royalty in her own right. She was quiet, polite and really humble. So Hinata was reasonable. However she's still a ninja, but facing off the three toughest ninjas of the each five villages is no easy task. Neither are the thieves and other stuff the village had planned. I sighed to myself. They're really taking this too seriously. I looked around. Shino said that she came from the south forest and was heading northwest towards the spa. He also told me to bring extra girl clothes. That part of the message had me kind of worried. When I got over to the spa, I almost turned back. The spa was having a special sweetheart day couple special where ONLY couples could enter. Well that was so helpful.

"Um excuse me" I stopped and saw a boy nearby.

I almost thought it was a young boy judging how small he was, but looking again I nearly had a nosebleed. No wonder Shino told me to bring extra clothes. Hinata was wearing a hat that cover most of her hair and black shorts that cover down to her mid-thigh. A huge green t-shirt that showed off her figure and her white skinned shoulders. I slowly walked towards her.

"Hinata" I whispered and she simply nodded.

I looked around making sure no one was watching us.

"Do you meet anyone on the way here" I asked.

"Well" she played with her fingers "I saw Sasuke-kun".

"Shit" I muttered.

No doubt he'll try to find her again and it wasn't going to be hard to her miss for any guy. I grab her hand while trying not to blush.

"We got to hide" I said.

"HELLO" a fat old lady step in front of us "Would you two like to try our couple special at the spa".

And I couldn't help but blushed. I was pretty sure a lot of guys would come after me if I spend the day in a spa with Hinata and frankly I like to live. But sensing unknown chakra nearby I guess I had no choice.

"Sure" I said and head into the spa.

"Shikamaru-kin" Hinata questioned and I gave her an apologizing look.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but we need to hide" I explained.

She still looks rather uncomfortable, but nodded. I really hope I won't get killed for this.

"Hello, hello" an old man greeted with a smiled "What kind of special would you two like for today". Man this was getting more and more awkward.

"Um" I scratch the back of my head "I don't really know".

I turned to Hinata "Do you"?

She nodded and looked back at the old man.

"Do you have a private suite for us where we can be alone" she said in a silky smooth voice. The room was suddenly feeling very hot right now.

The old man's smiled widen "Of course my dear right this way".

He showed us the changing room; we'll be sharing and the bath where we could relax in.

"It also comes with refreshments and drinks outside on the balcony and the bedroom is just behind those double doors. So please" he bowed "Enjoy". But before h left he actually gave me a thumb up.

Now it was just me and Hinata alone in a spa room. I think right now I rather be fighting with Shino.

"I'm going to clean up" Hinata said finally and left to go inside the changing room. Unfortunately this place had only the bathroom, the bedroom, and the balcony. So I guess I'll be hanging out on the balcony. But this way I'll be able to scan the area. It was actually kind of peaceful here though. I took a drink from the bar. It was mostly full of alcohol, but there was water too. I looked around and no sign of anything usually around here. I could finally relax for a bit.

"Shikamaru-kun" I turned around and felt my face getting really hot.

Hinata was just in a long bathroom, but it was very tight on her. She clearly just got out from the bath because her hair was wet and tiny water droplets keep traveling down into her bathrobe. I need so more water.

"Do you have any extra clothes" she asked.

"Ah" I slowly extend the backpack towards her. She came out of the screen door showing off the tight bathrobe to its full power.

I really envy Neji for being able to live with her. She had a hot body.

She looked through the backpack and pull out some clothes "Thank you" and head back inside.

"Whoa" I sighed sinking into my chair. I couldn't my face could get any hotter.

"Woof"

Woof?

I turned and saw Kiba star struck and with a nosebleed.

Without thinking I knocked him on his ass and he fell down hard as a stream of blood shoot up in the air. Great now the spa not safe either! If Kiba know was here. No doubt that the other will find her too. I stormed inside angry at Kiba, but met with a scream! There was no way of stopping the blush this time because I just walk in as Hinata was putting on her shirt.

"Crap" I turned around eyes shut "I'm so sorry"!

"Look out" she cried.

"What"? And open my eyes to see a foot heading straight for my face.

"Shikamaru-kun" Hinata cried as I OK on the floor. Whether it was the light headiness or the kick; I wasn't sure. Man this was really troublesome.

**Okay guys the Spartans won. Kind of sad, but what are you going to do? And the star struck scene was base off the song star stuck by 3oh3. Oh and on the new Soul Eater 73 Blair looks HOT as a guy! I was shocked! Sorry that all bye!**


	22. SHD Sai part 2

**Ah well hello everybody thanks for being patience! Prom was awesome, but the music suck. I met some new people and had a great time with my friends. But anyways for this new chapter I had a hard time choosing who I should do next, but then I realize I never finish Sai's story. I wanted to at least give each guy one encounter with Hinata, but Sai never got one. So here is Sai's part 2. Enjoy! **

**People to thank for reading, reviewing and STUFF: **

**ThatGirl96 **

**Hikaristar007**

**Kira Acumichi (thank you for being understanding and not throwing rotten fruits at me)**

**chanceontheroad **

**Takara Makoto (no dear just knock out)**

**Evilbananalol (or better yet cookie ice cream cake! I swear I'm such an ice cream slut!)**

**WolfWings-MoonNight**

**maddie-mira**

**purpleshine (prom was a success, but the DJ sucked)**

**FYI:**** Oh and this picks up right after ****Shikamaru**** gets knocks out.**

It probably wasn't my best kicks, but I was satisfied that he was at least unconscious from the impact. I was kind of mad at Pineapple head for being able to see Hinata naked. Plus I also read, in a book, that girls like it when a guy defends their honor. I wasn't really sure what they meant by honor, but I'm pretty sure it means their virginity. I think.

"Hello" I said politely to Hinata.

"Um Hello" she replied back. Her face was really red.

Then there was an awkward silence between us. I wasn't sure what to do next. When I found Hinata I was determined to ask her to be my sweetheart with my bouquet of white roses. However the flowers got tramped by the girls who chasing me. So therefore I had no present to give to Hinata. But still, maybe I could make this work without a gift.

"Um Hinata"

"Yes" she must have putted clothes on while I was thinking.

"Do you mind to come with me" I asked.

Man, I was feeling my heart beating so quickly in my chest. Weird sensations in the pit of my stomach kept bothering me. But I try not to show it. I didn't want to show any discomfort to Hinata, but I might need to see a doctor later about this if it kept up.

"Well" she looked a bit worried "I'm not sure. I'm only allowed to go with knights".

Knights? I thought about knights, guys in metal armor riding around in a horse defending girl's honors and battling evil. Well I did just defend Hinata's honor, but I didn't have a horse. Then again I could use my ink scroll, but I also didn't have any armor. I look around and saw Pineapple's arm band. It had our village color and the word knight on it. That could work I thought. And while Hinata wasn't looking; I took the arm band and place it on my arm.

"I am knight" I show her my arm band "See"

"Well" she looked over at Pineapple head and a hot feeling in my gut burn inside me.

"I guess it okay" she whispered and turned smiling at me "Let go".

"Alright" I whip out my ink scroll and drew a horse. I saw plenty of horses before and made sure it was big enough for two. No need to make it uncomfortable.

"Let go" I said and held out my hand. She took it and sat in front of me. The weird sensations in the pit of my stomach came back, but it felt nice this time.

"Wait Sai-kun" Hinata panic "Do you know how to ride a horse"?

I didn't know how to ride a horse truthfully, but how hard could it be? I have seen people do it before. It can't be too hard to remember. I position the horse towards the window I came in from.

"Trust me Hinata" I said "You'll be fine.

She wrapped her hands tightly around my waist. My heart beated faster, but I really like how she was so close to me.

Okay if I remember correctly, I have to kick the sides to make it move. I gently kicked the sides of the horse and it whined. I thought it wasn't going to move when suddenly it rushed towards the window.

"Eep" Hinata squealed and bury her face into my clothes.

I didn't close my eyes though and I watch as we leap from the fifth story down some large boulders and onto the ground. Unfortunately as we leapt down we came cross some clothes line and somebody's mask caught onto my face. Along with large black armor coat, somebody's knee and elbow pads as well. While Hinata get cover in a man's large white coat with the hood covering her head.

"Is it over" Hinata muttered into my chest and I patted her back.

"It over" I said and she peek out.

"Oh" she sighed in relief "Thank goodness we're safe".

I heard a rumble close by.

"Was that your stomach Hinata?"

She blushed "I'm sorry. I haven't eaten much all day".

"No worries" I steer the horse towards town "we'll get something to eat".

She smiled "Thank you Sai".

"I believe you should call me Sir Knight" I corrected.

She giggled "Alright Sir Knight".

A warm sensation touches my heart.

I smiled "Better".

People keep staring at us as we walk through the village. Hinata keep her face cover while mine was still cover by the mask. This was probably as close as armor I could get to; so I kept it on. We finally reach a place where Hinata suggested.

"Here we are" she said happily.

"It smells good" I sniffed the air getting smells of what to come. It made my mouth water.

She nodded "Yep and they make tasty hare stew".

"Sounds good"

I climb down the horse and held out my arms to help her down. She was hesitated, but jump right into my arms so I held her bridal style. I felt so happy. This is exactly how the knights look when they held their sweetheart before they went off together. I couldn't wait to eat.

"Sai" I heard someone called.

I turned around and saw it was sensei.

"Yes" I answered and his eye was twitching again.

"Sai" he moaned "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble".

"I am" I said feeling annoyed. I was hungry and wanted to eat.

"Then why are you holding a girl in your arms" he asked.

"We're going to eat" I said.

"What" his arms crossed.

"Her" I said standing tall.

He paled "I thought you said you weren't doing anything bad".

"I'm not" I was really getting mad now.

"Then why are you planning to eat her"

"She said it was tasty" I snapped.

He shutted up and his mask was really red.

"Um Sai-kun" Hinata call.

"What"

She was also blushing "It hare not her".

"Huh" I said. Was it something I said?

"Well hare is spell h-a-r-e meaning a type of small furry mammal. While her h-e-r is a pronoun referring to a female in a personal form" she explained.

"Oh" I said. It made sense, but I still don't understand why Sensei was so upset about me mixing up the two words.

"Wait Hinata" Sensei said shocking shock.

She waved at him.

"Oh" he rubbed the back of his head "Well this is going to be awkward"

I tense up "What wrong".

He showed me his arm with a black arm band around it saying thief. In the book about knights I read, thieves would steal goods and women from the knights. They were evil. Which meant Sensei was evil.

"I won't let you take her" I said pushing her behind me.

He sighed "Please don't make this difficult Sai".

I whipped out my ink scroll.

"Fine" he muttered "Have it your way" and attacked.

He dodged my ink creatures and tried to hit me with a kuni. This was not going to be easy. He was far more experience than me and stronger, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Hey losers, yeah"

We both look up from our battle. A guy dress from head to toe in black was holding Hinata in his arms.

"You guys better luck next time, yeah" and he disappear with Hinata with a huge bang.

"Hinata" I cried, but I knew it was too late. She was gone and so was that guy too.

"Shit" Sensei cursed and disappears within a cloud of smoke.

I called for my horse. I was going to rescues Hinata from those thieves because I'm a knight. And a knight always fought for his sweetheart.

**Gah man I can't believe myself. I forgot to make goral bars for myself later! Oh well I have tomorrow off anyways. Still need to do homework though, but oh well. Thanks for reading guys! Now where that recipe for the goral bars. **


	23. Update

Update chapter is up! RBNS was replace by the new chapter


End file.
